Jeanne la Sorcière
by Pruls
Summary: Et si Jeanne d'Arc avait été une Sorcière ?
1. Prologue - Jeanne la fille d'Arc

Cette fiction a été écrite pour un **concours sur la plateforme HPF**, **"Et si ça avait été un Sorcier ?"**, imaginé et organisé par selket. Elle l'a par ailleurs remporté en finissant à la **première place**. Il s'agissait de choisir un personnage historique et d'en imaginer le quotidien s'il avait été un Sorcier. C'est donc pour cette raison que cette histoire est répertoriée en tant que **fanfiction "Harry Potter"**, puisqu'elle en emprunte certains codes, mais elle a avant tout vocation à se pencher sur le personnage à la fois si célèbre et si méconnu de **Jeanne d'Arc**.

Cette fiction a obtenu l'année suivante la **Plume d'Or** remise par le jury du **Festival des Critiks 2020, organisé sur PI**. À cette occasion, elle a été entièrement relue et corrigée (au 06/06/2020).

Je remercie tout particulièrement Bankotsu3625 (DA) pour sa magnifique illustration.

Je me suis beaucoup attachée à restituer le contexte et l'environnement de la Guerre de cent ans. Allergiques aux récits historiques, aux descriptions de batailles, aux titres de noblesse, aux noms à particule, aux conflits inter et intra-royaumes, au foisonnement de personnages… fuyez ! (ou alors, restez, mais prenez votre courage à deux mains) J'espère que cela vous plaira, ce premier chapitre est très court et dense mais il s'agit surtout d'un prologue qui vise à poser les bases historiques. Lisez au moins le second chapitre avant de vous faire un avis. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

**Jeanne la fille d'Arc**

* * *

« La pitié qui était au royaume de France. » (_Procès de Jeanne d'Arc, 7ème interrogatoire, 15 mars 1431_)

* * *

Voilà qu'en 1413 la Guerre n'avait pas encore excédé un siècle, et que s'opposaient dans la sueur, la terre, et le sang la dynastie des Plantagenêt et celle des Valois. Les plus grandes batailles de l'Histoire se livrèrent à travers elles entre le royaume d'Angleterre et le royaume de France.

Voilà qu'en 1413 Henri IV, Roi d'Angleterre et seigneur d'Irlande, périt dans la nécrose sous les assauts répétés de la lèpre, et que son fils Henri V d'Angleterre sur le trône lui succéda.

Voilà qu'en 1413 celui que l'on appellerait un jour Charles VII, futur Roi de France, venait d'avoir dix ans. Dix printemps auparavant, dans le royaume de France, Charles VI le Fou avait mis en place un conseil de régence présidé par la reine Isabeau de Bavière, dont Louis Ier, Duc d'Orléans et de Valois, Comte d'Angoulême, de Blois, de Périgord et de Soissons, et très accessoirement cadet du Roi, fut rapidement accusé d'être l'amant par les Bourguignons, s'étant sentis lésés par la place prépondérante qu'il avait prise dans le conseil. Voilà que six ans plus tôt Louis d'Orléans fut sauvagement assassiné, haché menu à l'instigation de son cousin Jean Ier de Bourgogne — dont vous auriez sans doute quelques fois entendu parler sous le nom de Jean Sans Peur — semant pour près de trente ans les graines d'une guerre civile entre Armagnacs et Bourguignons qui ravagea l'unité même du Royaume. Voilà qu'en plus de la Guerre livrée aux Anglais le royaume de France se déchirait de toutes parts au gré des rivalités de pouvoirs. Voilà déjà que le Dauphin de Viennois était accusé de bâtardise, et qu'à dix ans seulement il s'était résigné à l'idée que seule une intervention divine pourrait un jour le légitimer sur le trône de France.

Voilà qu'en 1413 Jeanne d'Arc venait d'avoir un an, et que le soupçon de divin que l'on aurait pu lui trouver s'appelait sorcellerie. Celle-ci n'avait encore jamais quitté la masure dans laquelle elle était née, à même le versant de colline de Domrémy, dans le duché de Bar, en bord de Meuse, et face à l'église Saint-Rémy. Ne vous y trompez pas à la particule, car les d'Arc n'avaient pas ce sang bleu qui aurait fait d'eux des membres de la noblesse française. Toutefois, Jeanne restait fille de notable, et serait un jour de bonne éducation, y compris religieuse. Aussi coulait dans ses veines un sang sinon bleu au moins magique, et, même si Jacques d'Arc et Isabelle Rommée avaient à cœur de les dissimuler aux yeux du monde, ses pouvoirs s'étaient très tôt manifestés. Elle avait volé avant même de savoir marcher. Quarante lunes de cela, l'enfant s'était échappée telle une oie sauvage par-delà les coteaux, et elle en avait ri si fort que cela avait réveillé toute la ferme familiale. Comme elle l'avait fait avant elle pour ses aînés Jacquemin et Jean, et comme elle le ferait ensuite pour Pierre et Catherine qui ne tarderaient pas à venir, sa Sorcière de mère allait lui apprendre à canaliser ses souffles incivilisés de magie. Jeanne n'était pas la première fille de ses parents, mais elle était la première à arriver en âge de marcher, et cela importait d'autant plus aux époux de la protéger des turpitudes de l'existence, face à l'intolérance et la haine des Sans Pouvoir. Car des pouvoirs, Jeanne en avait déjà plus que quiconque, et elle allait en conquérir davantage, bien davantage que tout ce que vous auriez pu vous imaginer.

Voilà qu'en 1413 le duché de Bar était placé sous la souveraineté du Saint-Empire mais aussi et surtout du Royaume qui serait promis à Charles de France, car Jeanne un jour à corps et âme s'y dévouerait.

* * *

_Plusieurs remarques pour les féru.e.s d'Histoire_

_*Charles ne devient Dauphin du Viennois qu'en 1417, après la mort de son aîné Jean de France, mais je voulais mettre l'emphase sur le fait que l'intrigue tournerait autour de son couronnement et de sa légitimité de Dauphin.  
*Dans les faits, Jeanne portait le cognomen de sa mère et se serait plutôt fait appeler « Jeanne Rommée » comme il était d'usage (et surtout en 1413, à l'époque où elle n'était pas connue), mais j'ai choisi de passer sous silence cette subtilité comme on a pu le faire dans l'Histoire._

* * *

**Notes de fin: **Voilà pour le premier chapitre, qui sera le plus court, et qui avait surtout vocation à poser les premières bases historiques. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait changer (ou non), selon vous, que Jeanne soit une Sorcière ?

Ne fuyez pas, car dans le prochain chapitre nous entrons enfin au cœur du récit avec : Jeanne l'Illuminée...


	2. Chapitre 1 - Jeanne l'Illuminée

Un bref récapitulatif des personnages principaux rencontrés lors du précédent chapitre, à la demande de certains lecteurs :

\- **Charles VI** : le Roi de France.

\- **Charles VII** : le Dauphin, c'est-à-dire le futur Roi de France. On dit de lui qu'il pourrait être un bâtard. Sa légitimité est questionnée par les Bourguignons et les Anglais. Il est soutenu par les Armagnacs, et par la famille de Jeanne.

\- **Henri V** : le Roi d'Angleterre, qui mène une guerre contre le royaume de France.

\- **Jeanne d'Arc** : une jeune fille de notable, qui habite dans le duché de Bar, en Lorraine. Elle s'avère être une Sorcière et est éduquée dans la foi catholique. Elle est un soutien indéfectible au Dauphin.

\- **Jacques d'Arc et Isabelle Rommée** : les parents de Jeanne.

\- **Jacquemin, Jean, Pierre, Catherine d'Arc** : frères et sœur de Jeanne (de l'aîné à la benjamine).

Sans plus de préambule, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Jeanne l'Illuminée**

* * *

« Dieu premier servi. » (_Devise de Jeanne d'Arc_)

* * *

Si la ferme lorraine avait autrefois été accueillante, la charpente menaçait désormais de céder et les murs de torchis s'émiettaient, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec l'éclat du toit d'ardoises. Au-dehors, les herbes folles couraient sur les amas de terre et gagnaient parfois même les quelques fenêtres dont s'échappaient, si ce n'était le silence, cris et insultes. Les mots terribles qui franchissaient la porte de la demeure s'écrasaient alors dans les creux des collines environnantes et s'étouffaient dans l'obscurité. Les guerres dévastaient le pays tout entier, duché après duché, et leurs maux avaient fini par ravager Domrémy. Si la famille de Jeanne n'avait pas été touchée par la famine — car de tous les paysans du comté Jacques d'Arc était sans doute le plus aisé — l'agriculture était plongée dans une crise bien plus profonde que quiconque aurait pu le prévoir. Son père lui expliqua bien que même les d'Arc n'auraient pu être totalement épargnés, car la magie semblait obéir à quelques lois qui rendaient l'apparition de toute forme de culture ou de nourriture impossible. Le terroir s'asphyxiait, et les conflits ne semblaient pas prêts à cesser. « Dieu a fait que la peste nous épargne, prions », répétait avec foi Isabelle Rommée. À ces mots, un sourire fleurissait toujours sur le visage enfantin de Jeanne, car elle savait que tout irait pour le mieux si elle priait. Son frère Jacquemin, le vil provocateur, avait demandé un jour à quoi cela pouvait bien leur servir de croire en Dieu, eux qui semblaient obéir à des forces qui le dépassaient de loin. Elle lui avait répondu simplement que la foi transcendait tout le reste, et qu'elle se sentait catholique.

Douze années s'étaient écoulées et la jeune Jeanne avait paisiblement atteint sa treizième année. Sa condition de Sorcière ne l'empêchait en rien de mener une existence humble et ordinaire, si l'on exceptait les quelques fois où elle utilisait sa baguette, mais uniquement au sein de la propriété familiale et pour les tâches physiquement difficiles, loin des yeux du monde. Oh, bien sûr, ne vous fiez pas à ses airs candides… elle aurait pu vous ouvrir le ventre sans ciller si vous aviez l'outrecuidance de la menacer, mais Dieu merci — ou _Merlin merci_ comme se plaisait à chanter son agitateur d'aîné — ni elle ni ses frères et sa sœur n'en étaient encore venus à de telles extrémités. Elle dédiait plusieurs jours par semaine à Dieu, se rendant tantôt à l'église Saint-Rémy qui faisait face à la propriété, tantôt à la chapelle de Bermont dans le village voisin, car chacune dépendait de sa paroisse. Bien entendu elle pratiquait aussi l'aumône, non qu'elle eût voulu se laver d'un quelconque péché — car Jeanne était encore à cet âge la plus irréprochable des jeunes filles — mais plutôt parce que le sort des pauvres lui importait. Ce samedi-là, elle rentrait justement de la Bermont où elle avait prié six heures durant. Elle se sentait légère, tel un merle prêt à s'élancer au-dessus de la vallée pour fendre la course des nuages. Ses prières lui donnaient du baume au cœur et surtout de l'espérance. Elles lui faisaient oublier l'angoisse permanente des combats et la crainte perpétuelle de la maladie. Elles lui rappelaient l'amour du prochain et la beauté du simple fait de respirer. Jeanne était simple, elle n'aspirait qu'à la paix chez elle et au-delà. L'adolescente n'aspirait qu'à la victoire des Français.

La victoire si souhaitée du royaume de France avait été fortement mise en péril par la montée en puissance d'Henri V et de ses armées. Il s'était très vite emparé du bassin normand et s'était même allié à Catherine de Valois, la fille même de Charles VI, dans l'espoir que le futur fils d'Henri V devienne à la fois Roi de France et d'Angleterre. « Dieu merci, la dysenterie l'a emporté avant qu'il n'emporte tous nos hommes », lui avait appris son père quelques années auparavant. Jeanne ne savait pas bien alors ce que pouvait bien être la dysenterie, mais elle songea que ce devait être une maladie terrible lorsqu'elle écoutait ses parents discuter avec tant de dégoût mêlé d'enthousiasme de la souffrance dans laquelle feu le Roi d'Angleterre s'était éteint. Son héritier Henri VI n'était âgé que d'un an mais avait été couronné à sa suite. La couronne de France, elle, revint à la surprise de tous au jeune Charles, le bâtard contesté dès lors que son cœur s'était mis à battre. Si l'on exceptait les Bourguignons, tous les autres sujets de la couronne restèrent fidèles au Dauphin. Deux Rois pour une couronne de France, dont un misérable Anglais ? Le doute n'était pas permis pour Jeanne, car le trône ne pouvait pas revenir à l'un de ceux qui avaient décimé son pays et toute l'Europe.

Après avoir prêté main forte à sa mère pour le ménage des cuisines, l'adolescente s'affaira ensuite dans le jardin de son père pour cueillir les rares baies encore comestibles. La saison estivale avait été chaude et sèche, et les récoltes mauvaises. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour s'abreuver. Ses yeux se révulsèrent soudain et elle fut prise de violents tremblements. La chope d'étain qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts pâles s'éclata sur le sol tout nouvellement pavé par son père, et des éclats d'argile éraflèrent sa robe à l'endroit où l'on devinait à travers les voiles ses maigres chevilles.

Il lui sembla que c'étaient ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient, mais elle ne reconnut pas sa voix habituellement si franche dans le ton voilé et solennel qui s'élevait dans l'air :

_La Guerre excédera les cent ans de naissance_

_Orléans pourtant par la Pucelle délivrée_

_Car la pitié sera au royaume de France_

_Par la roture à Reims le Dauphin couronné_

La sueur perlait sur son front nu et des stries violacées semblaient enserrer sa gorge. Jeanne était terrifiée. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Les guerres dureraient donc plus d'un siècle ? Était-ce bien la place d'une femme que le champ de bataille ? Le Dauphin n'était-il pas déjà le Roi légitime ? C'était comme si elle vomissait ces mots, un à un, sans pouvoir les retenir. C'était comme si une puissance supérieure les poussait impitoyablement au bord du précipice de ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'entendait pas seulement cette voix émaner de sa bouche, car lorsqu'elle se faisait violence elle pouvait percevoir des bourdonnements à l'intérieur même de son crâne, et ceux-ci n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'elle entendait de ses deux oreilles. À dire vrai, plus elle se concentrait, plus elle distinguait des mots dans sa propre tête. Et plus elle se concentrait sur ces mots, plus ceux-ci semblaient former des phrases. Des phrases, toutes si différentes dans la forme qu'elles prenaient et à la fois si semblables dans ce qu'elles lui hurlaient d'une manière ou d'une autre : « Jeanne, prends les armes ! ». Elle entendait une voix, ou parfois même plusieurs. Des voix douces, des voix exigeantes, des voix d'hommes, à moins que c'eût parfois été des femmes qui lui parlaient, des airs tantôt graves, des timbres parfois incroyablement aigus, des phrasés lents, des enchaînements de mots abrupts… Là où la prière réussissait à vider son esprit, la pieuse ne parvenait maintenant plus à distinguer ses propres pensées. _Sainte Catherine ? Saint Michel ? Sainte Marguerite ?_ pensa-t-elle si fort qu'elle fut à regret de constater que ces mots-là ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres. C'était peine perdue, car déjà sa langue était de nouveau comme prise dans un étau et se mouvait au bon vouloir de cette puissance qui la dépassait :

_La pieuse de Domrémy guidant nos armées_

_Feu de l'idolâtrie dans ses yeux pour que soit_

_Seul sur le trône de France enfin consacré_

_Charles, comte de Ponthieu, dauphin de Viennois_

Tout son corps, jusque-là si raide, se détendit soudainement. Jeanne n'eut pas le temps de se féliciter de la fin de l'épisode tétanique qu'elle s'écroulait l'instant d'après sur les pavés. Un éclat du sol vint lui entailler l'avant-bras, mais cette douleur n'était rien en comparaison avec celle qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine. Elle était bouleversée, dévastée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Ainsi donc, elle devrait se rendre aux portes d'Orléans, libérer le Royaume des Anglais, et porter en triomphe son Roi pour que l'on n'entende plus jamais en France le bruit de la contestation. On ne désobéissait pas aux instructions divines.

Bien mal lui en prit de se confier à son père aussitôt, mais Jeanne ne connaissait rien sinon l'honnêteté et la fidélité. _Une demoiselle parmi les hommes ? Sa fille, sauveuse du royaume de France ? Orléans aux Anglais ?_ Jacques d'Arc lui suggéra simplement de prendre la prochaine fois un somme lorsqu'elle rentrerait d'une journée entière de méditation avant de déambuler telle une gueuse doublée d'une folingue dans sa propriété. Ils étaient des Sorciers, pas des hallucinés. C'était la chaleur qui lui était montée à la tête, voilà tout. Il rit tellement d'elle ce jour-là que quand elle resongea plus tard à ce que signifiait la honte, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce fâcheux épisode.

Depuis ce premier incident les voix célestes revinrent souvent, sans jamais crier gare. Cela arrivait toujours lorsque Jeanne était seule, la plupart du temps en journée, lorsqu'elle était au calme et que son esprit était vide, souvent d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle revenait de la messe. Évidemment, la jeune enfant avait à chaque fois à cœur de conter les événements à sa famille, car elle se devait de porter à leur connaissance tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Isabelle, tentant de dissimuler un air soucieux que sa fille ne lui connaissait point, prétendit au début que ses suppliques lui montaient à la tête. Pourtant, peu à peu, les sourires amusés de ses frères, les rires gras de son père et l'indifférence de façade de sa mère laissèrent place à des fronts striés de plis et à une inquiétude grandissante. Jeanne surprit un jour une conversation entre ses parents alors qu'ils s'occupaient des bêtes tandis qu'elle éparpillait de la paille sèche dans l'étable : « Qu'adviendra-t-il de notre demeure si elle nous fait découvrir ? ». L'année de ses quatorze ans, Jacques lui confisqua sa baguette et lui présenta un jeune du village en lui annonçant que celui-ci serait son fiancé. Jeanne songea alors que c'était sa manière d'installer des barreaux aux fenêtres. Les voix se firent moins insistantes. L'année de ses quinze ans, Jean, le cadet de la famille, lui confia qu'il la croyait, et elle avait senti en elle se rallumer la flamme éteinte de l'espoir.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la charge, on lui opposa encore que les Français eussent remporté Baugé, La Brossinière, et Montargis, et que le Dauphin avait désormais passé alliance avec les Écossais. Le Royaume et son Roi ne semblaient plus avoir besoin de rien ni personne pour les guider vers la victoire. Alors Jeanne commença à accepter le fait que, peut-être, sainte Catherine d'Alexandrie, sainte Marguerite d'Antioche, et saint Michel Archange – car ce devait bien être leurs mots qui sortaient de sa bouche d'enfant, sinon d'où proviendraient-ils ? – n'étaient que le fruit de l'imagination fertile d'une pucelle en manque d'aventures dans un royaume en guerre.

Voilà que le 12 octobre 1428 les Anglais assiégeaient Orléans de toutes parts, et Jeanne entendit à peine les excuses teintées d'angoisse de son père car les voix s'étaient remises à valser dans son crâne.

* * *

_Plusieurs remarques pour les féru.e.s d'Histoire_

_*Jeanne met bien 4 ans à résister à l'appel mais on ne sait pas quelles en sont les raisons. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur le fiancé de Jeanne si ce n'est qu'il existait (xD), et le fait que ses parents lui aient trouvé un fiancé pour la retenir est l'une des hypothèses les plus plausibles. On sait qu'elle a rompu ses vœux au point qu'il lui attente un procès matrimonial en 1428 (choix scénaristique : considérez que le moment où elle apprend pour Orléans marque une rupture dans son engagement).  
*Il est évident que la transmission de l'information est bien loin d'être instantanée, à l'époque on mettait des mois afin d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé à l'autre bout du Royaume (si toutefois on l'apprenait). Par exemple, il y a fort à parier que Jeanne n'a appris pour Orléans qu'en décembre ou en janvier. En plus, elle ne garde un accès "privilégié" à cette information que parce que son père reste un homme éminent du comté.  
*Cette période des années 1420 n'est pas marquée que par des victoires françaises (j'aurais pu citer les réussites anglaises comme Cravant et Verneuil). Disons juste que les forces se sont plutôt rééquilibrées depuis le décès d'Henri V d'Angleterre.  
*__À__ propos du décès d'Henri V, __c'est assez important__ : il était en effet prévu que celui-ci devienne à la fois Roi de France et d'Angleterre à la mort de Charles VI, selon le principe de l'union des deux couronnes posé par le traité de Troyes de 1420, puisqu'il était devenu son gendre (si vous avez vu le film "Le Roi" sorti l'année dernière sur Netflix, avec Timothée Chalamet, cela pourrait éclairer davantage votre compréhension). Puisque Charles VI est mort quelques mois après Henri V, c'est Henri VI qui aurait hérité de la couronne. Charles VII, le Dauphin "privé" de tous ses titres, s'est quant à lui réfugié à Bourges mais a conservé de fait le gouvernement du Sud de la France (et le soutien d'une grande partie du royaume, à l'exception des Bourguignons). Toute la question était donc non seulement la reconquête des territoires, mais aussi et surtout la conquête de légitimité pour le prétendu bâtard._

* * *

**Notes de fin: **Voilà pour le second chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous aura tout autant enthousiasmés que le premier. Si vous avez l'impression que je n'aborde pas trop le sujet de la magie jusque-là, c'est à la fois assez vrai et assez faux, mais ça va venir ne vous inquiétez pas. Et promis les dialogues au discours direct vont arriver aussi.

Vu l'importance considérable de la rhétorique catholique dans le discours de Jeanne d'Arc, et plus largement des discours de l'époque, je me serais mal vue ignorer cela. Et finalement, est-ce que monde Sorcier et religion sont si irréconciliables ?

Parvenez-vous déjà à saisir les contours du personnage ? Que pensez-vous de son caractère et de sa famille ? Et ces visions alors ? Dites-moi tout.

Rendez-vous très bientôt pour découvrir la suite : Jeanne la Diplomate...


	3. Chapitre 2 - Jeanne la Diplomate

Un bref récapitulatif des personnages principaux :

\- **Charles VII** : le Dauphin, c'est-à-dire le futur Roi de France. Même s'il hérite théoriquement de la couronne de France à la mort de son père, Charles VI, en 1422 (précédent chapitre), il n'est dans les faits pas sacré et reste contesté par les Bourguignons et les Anglais en raison de la signature du traité de Troyes signé deux ans plus tôt entre Henri V (feu le Roi d'Angleterre) et son propre père. Ce traité pourrait être justifié notamment par sa probable bâtardise (prologue). Il est cependant soutenu par les Armagnacs, et par Jeanne d'Arc.

\- **Henri VI** : après la mort de son père, Henri V, en 1422 (précédent chapitre), il devient Roi d'Angleterre. N'ayant alors qu'un an, on fait appel à la régence. Suite au traité de Troyes signé deux ans plus tôt entre Charles VI (feu le Roi de France) et son propre père, il devient également l'héritier (contesté) de la couronne de France. Ses armées se battent donc autant pour gagner la guerre que la couronne de France.

\- **Jeanne d'Arc** : une jeune fille de notable, qui habite dans le duché de Bar, en Lorraine. Elle s'avère être une Sorcière et une voyante, et est éduquée dans la foi catholique. Elle est un soutien indéfectible au Dauphin.

\- **Jacques d'Arc et Isabelle Rommée** : les parents de Jeanne.

\- **Jacquemin, Jean, Pierre, Catherine d'Arc** : frères et sœur de Jeanne (de l'aîné à la benjamine).

* * *

Après la prise d'Orléans, notre chère Jeanne doit donc avertir le Dauphin de ses visions... mais elle ne peut pas se rendre seule à Chinon. Imaginez... Une femme, seule, sur les routes du Royaume, en pleine guerre avec les Anglais, et en pleine guerre civile entre les Armagnacs et les Bourguignons ! Jeanne a besoin d'hommes, mais surtout, Jeanne a besoin de crédibilité.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Jeanne la Diplomate**

* * *

« En nom Dieu, je ne crains pas les gens d'armes, car ma voie est ouverte ! Et s'il y en a sur ma route, Dieu Messire me fraiera  
la voie jusqu'au gentil Dauphin. Car c'est pour cela que je suis née. » (_Jeanne d'Arc quittant Vaucouleurs, fin février 1429_)

* * *

Voilà que le 12 octobre 1428 les Anglais assiégeaient Orléans de toutes parts, et Jeanne s'écroulait aux genoux de son père pour le supplier de la laisser partir.

« Je ne vous demande point votre aide, seulement votre permission.  
— Vous n'aurez donc ni l'une ni l'autre, rétorqua son père d'un air tourmenté. La vallée de la Loire est au Anglais, eh bien qu'ils la gardent. Les d'Arc garderont leurs enfants. »

_Alors égoïstement ils mettaient par-là en péril le devenir du Royaume tout entier_, s'insurgea la fille d'Arc. Car si Jeanne aimait ses parents, elle savait aussi se montrer cruelle face à leur mépris des autres, face à leur égoïsme, et face à leurs privilèges si jalousement gardés. Elle aurait voulu hurler à son père que l'on n'était pas bon pour autant qu'on fût parmi les hommes les plus appréciés du village. Elle aurait voulu cracher à sa mère que l'on n'était pas bon pour autant que l'on pratiquât l'aumône.

« Nous te croyons Jeannette, cela ne te suffit donc pas ? pleurait cette dernière en lui baisant les mains.  
— Grâce, Maman ! Vous saviez ! Vous avez toujours su ! Vous me faisiez passer pour une folle, pour une illuminée ! Vous saviez depuis le début que je disais vrai et que les Saints dans mes songes me parlaient…  
— …ce ne sont pas les Saints qui…  
— …et maintenant que vos mensonges éclatent au grand jour vous souhaitez pour toujours me retenir ? ».

À ces mots, Isabelle Rommée fondit en larmes et en excuses. Il ne s'agissait pas de la retenir, prétendit-elle, mais simplement de la protéger. Seulement, Jeanne n'était pas comme sa jeune sœur Catherine, et on ne pouvait la retenir avec de la tendresse. Ce qui lui importait plus que tout le reste, c'étaient les idéaux.

« Vous n'êtes pas pour autant une guerrière, insista durement son père. Et je ne dis pas cela car vous êtes une femme, car vous êtes sans doute plus vaillante que la moitié de ce duché…  
— Nous sommes des Sorciers ! intervint le cadet.  
— Jeanne la Sorcière et Jean le Sorcier sont donc prêts à mourir pour ceux qui leur planteraient une dague dans le cœur sans hésiter. Faites preuve de bon sens, si elle dévoile ne serait-ce que le mot de _visions_ aux grands Seigneurs, nous sommes perdus. »

Jeanne songea plutôt qu'elle mourrait de n'avoir pu obéir aux injonctions divines.

« Quoi qu'il arrive vous me perdrez, asséna-t-elle calmement. Quant à moi, si je dois perdre mes parents dans cette conquête… Eh bien, j'en accepte le sacrifice. »

C'était comme si soudain elle pouvait lire dans leurs pensées : « Voilà la différence entre vous et nous, pauvre Jeanne ». Voilà que dans les yeux orage de son père Jeanne apprit ce que voulaient dire les mots déception et chagrin, et que dans les larmes de sa mère elle apprit quel goût pouvait avoir l'amertume.

« Soyons sérieux, comment comptez-vous seulement parcourir cent lieues jusqu'au Dauphin, grande sotte ? intervint Jacquemin l'aîné, peu désireux de prendre parti mais se plaisant depuis l'épisode du jardin à se moquer de sa _folingue_ de sœur.  
— Nous transplanerons, répondit naïvement le jeune Pierre pour prendre la défense de son aînée.  
— Certainement pas ! riposta leur mère d'un ton sec en leur claquant l'arrière de la nuque. Vous n'avez même pas vingt ans. Plutôt vous voir mourir d'une chute à cheval que désartibulés, ou pire, sur un bûch…  
— Nous irons à cheval, la coupa Jean sur le ton de l'évidence, car c'est seulement ainsi que les armées du Dauphin nous accueilleront. Mais avant, nous ferons escale à la châtellenie de Vaucouleurs pour faire part de nos intentions à des hommes d'armes, car vous avez raison en cela que nous ne sommes pas des guerriers. Et Pierrot, par pitié, apprends à tourner sept fois ta baguette dans la poche avant de parler.  
— Quant au bûcher, reprit le benjamin en tirant la langue, un simple sortilège Gèle-Flamme suffi…  
— Suffit ! s'égosilla le père en postillonnant sur ses fils. Moi vivant, vous ne quitterez pas… »

Il s'arrêta soudain, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Demandez donc à votre cousin Laxart de vous conduire à Vaucouleurs, lâcha-t-il finalement. Si Baudricourt vous obtient une escorte pour Chinon, partez ma fille, et emportez vos frères avec vous, car vous en aurez plus que besoin face aux misérables Anglais. »

Jeanne sursauta, s'étonnant de ce changement soudain de discours. L'adolescente se tourna alors vers sa mère, qu'elle s'attendait à voir sourcils froncés et lèvres retroussées — pour sûr, Isabelle était de celles qui demandaient des comptes à leur époux ! — mais celle-ci semblait ailleurs, ses deux yeux suivant la danse des herbes couvertes de givre au-dehors. Alors elle comprit.

Elle scruta avec peine le visage blême et confus de son père. Ses frères haussèrent les épaules, résolus, et Jean rangea tranquillement sa baguette dans son pantalon en toile. Il avait toujours été le meilleur Sorcier de la famille. Il n'abusait jamais de ce genre de sortilèges car il savait les siens puissants, mais cela l'amusait de se jouer parfois de leurs parents pour des détails. Si sa sœur désapprouvait en temps normal son comportement, elle lui avoua pourtant plus tard — bien plus tard, alors qu'ils approchaient Vaucouleurs — qu'il avait pris pour tous la bonne décision, et qu'elle ne le réprimanderait plus si l'envie lui prenait de jouer encore sur quelques _détails_.

Voilà que le 12 octobre 1428 les Anglais avaient pris Orléans, et une poignée de semaines plus tard Jeanne répondit enfin aux voix célestes qui l'assiégeaient de toutes parts : « J'arrive ! ».

Au trot, Jeanne, son cousin, et ses frères ne mirent guère plus d'une matinée à atteindre les fortifications de Vaucouleurs. Cela restait une petite ville, et ils ne tardèrent pas, quelques minutes après avoir passé les murailles, à tomber sur un jeune homme d'épée ferrant un cheval à la robe alezane, et dont le matériel était vraisemblablement frappé aux armoiries du capitaine. Celui-ci leur apprit en effet qu'il s'appelait Jean, Jean de Metz, et qu'il était écuyer de Robert de Baudricourt. Poliment ensuite, il demanda lequel de ces Messieurs souhaitait s'entretenir avec son Seigneur, et lorsque Jeanne le coupa d'une voix forte, son sourire se figea. Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles celle-ci insista sur l'urgence de sa demande, il finit par la conduire dans l'une des salles du deuxième étage du château auprès de son maître. Ils interrompirent une discussion visiblement houleuse entre le capitaine de Vaucouleurs, dont l'embonpoint et les gros sourcils noirs le rendaient incroyablement menaçant, et un autre homme que Jeanne aurait juré avoir déjà aperçu en quelque lieu, mais dont elle était incapable de se rappeler du nom ou du titre.

« Vous semblez engoncée dans cet habit d'homme, se moqua sèchement le capitaine Robert de Baudricourt après avoir fixé longuement la pauvre Jeanne, désormais privée de la présence de ses frères et amis. Allons Jean, la prochaine fois ne vous donnez pas la peine. Quant à vous jeune fille, allez donc filer le chanvre plutôt que d'importuner les Messieurs de ce monde et, parbleu, laissez-moi vous dire que votre accent de paysanne est à couper au couteau.  
— Si je suis ainsi vêtue, mon Seigneur, commença Jeanne sans ciller, c'est que je suis ici pour d'importantes affaires, et qu'il aurait été inconvenant de me présenter à vous en jupons. Quant à mon accent, riez si cela vous amuse, mais je vous en conjure : écoutez-moi.  
— Qui vous envoie ? la coupa le capitaine.  
— Je viens de moi-même.  
— Elle prétend que son seigneur est Dieu, ajouta son écuyer.  
— Et de quelle mission celui-ci a-t-il pu charger une donzelle ? la railla-t-il encore avec un mépris non dissimulé.  
— Je dois avertir mon bon Roi du rôle que je dois jouer dans la reconquête de la vallée de la Loire.  
— Et que diriez-vous d'une gifle ? Les démentes et les menteuses ne sont pas les bienvenues sous ce toit.  
— Je la connais. C'est la fille d'Arc, intervint le troisième homme présent dans la pièce, dont le nom échappait toujours à Jeanne.  
— Alors ?  
— Nulle perfidie chez cette enfant, les seuls coups qu'elle pourrait porter seraient aux Anglais. »

Robert de Baudricourt opina de mauvaise grâce, intimant à la jeune femme de continuer.

« Je me nomme Jeanne. Nous savons tous que notre Roi est aujourd'hui affaibli. La Normandie, la Bretagne, la Gascogne, la Guyenne, le Poitou, et voilà que maintenant l'avorton anglais a des prétentions sur l'Orléanais. Le Royaume s'enfonce peu à peu dans le chaos et la désolation, et je ne parle ici pas seulement des petites gens comme moi, car même notre noblesse faiblit. Aussi, il ne s'agit pas seulement de leur reprendre nos territoires, mais de les en chasser définitivement, eux et la guerre, pour que le pays un jour de nouveau prospère. Je ne parle pas ici de vos trêves ou de vos traités, car nulle trêve ne devrait exister tant que les Anglais ne sont pas tous boutés hors du royaume de France…  
— Que voulez-vous ? s'impatienta-t-il.  
— Je veux mettre fin à la guerre. Je veux votre parole, et je veux des hommes. Aussi, je vous prierais de me donner une lettre de crédit pour obtenir une audience à Chinon auprès du Dauphin.  
— Rien que ça ?  
— _Deus vult_. »

Il haussa ses épais sourcils noirs et Jeanne fut prise d'une terrible migraine, comme si sa cervelle s'était soudain compressée. Au fond du regard du capitaine, elle crut percevoir une étincelle toute nouvelle d'intérêt.

« Dieu, il me parle dans mes songes, ajouta-t-elle pour se justifier, bien qu'elle sentît que l'autre ne l'écoutait pas.  
— Vous n'êtes pas bien fine de vous dévoiler aujourd'hui devant moi. Vous avez sans doute ouï ce qu'il advient des gens comme vous, lança-t-il avec un sourire carnassier en la pointant de son gros doigt boudiné.  
— Les gens comme moi, Monseigneur ? », fit mine de s'étonner l'adolescente, faisant tout son possible pour que son visage reste impassible.

Son mal de crâne s'intensifia et elle crut soudain qu'elle avait une énième vision car elle tremblait presque sous les assauts de phrases et de mots silencieux : _Étendard blanc tâché du sang des agresseurs / La Pucelle de Lorraine armée de piété / Reprendra Orléans face à l'envahisseur / Le royaume de France triomphant, libéré._ Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi cette fois-ci les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Ils tournaient uniquement dans sa tête : _la Pieuse de Domrémy, la Pucelle d'Orléans, le Dauphin couronné_… Elle se rendit ensuite compte que ce n'étaient pas seulement des voix qui la troublaient, mais aussi des images brèves, d'elle, de ses parents, de ses frères, de l'étable, de l'église… Dans ses oreilles, les Saints susurraient le grand dessein qu'ils avaient prévu pour elle et devant ses yeux défilaient ses propres souvenirs…

« Grâce! sortez de mon esprit, vos titres ne vous donnent aucune prérogative sur mes pensées. Je sais sans doute autant que vous ce qu'il advient des gens de notre engeance lorsqu'ils sont découverts ! ».

Le capitaine tressaillit à ces mots et Jeanne perçut un discret mouvement sous sa cape. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que, si jeune, elle eût déjà eu vent de ce qu'était la legilimancie. Il ordonna à Jean son écuyer de sortir dans la seconde, celui-ci n'ayant visiblement pas relevé ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer devant trois hommes des armées françaises. Les portes se verrouillèrent instantanément, et les rideaux de jacquard qui donnaient sur la cour centrale se fermèrent dans un crissement fort et désagréable. À la grande surprise de Jeanne, le seigneur de Baudricourt ne fit rien de l'homme qui avait pris sa défense quelques instants plus tôt. Celui-ci restait stoïque, attendant les mots de son seigneur. Eh bien quoi ? Allait-il les punir tous les deux ?

« Vos vœux. Donnez-moi vos vœux.  
— Comment ? s'exclama Jeanne.  
— Prêtons serment. Que nous périssions si l'un ou l'autre venait à dévoiler un jour cette entrevue. »

C'eut été un euphémisme de dire qu'elle était impressionnée par ce qu'il lui proposait. Elle lui demanda pourquoi ils ne se contentaient pas d'un simple _Fidelitas_, celui-ci lui répondit que l'on devait être prêt à mourir pour la France. Il se tourna prestement vers son compagnon d'armes : « Bertrand, voudriez-vous bien nous enchaîner ? ». Alors celui-ci dégaina une épée, et les yeux de Jeanne s'arrondirent sous le choc. Se pouvait-il que… De l'une de ses mains gantées, il saisit le bras de Jeanne et du seigneur de Baudricourt afin de joindre leurs mains. À chaque nouvelle clause du contrat, un anneau rougeâtre jaillissait du bout de son épée, qui contenait — Jeanne l'avait maintenant compris — une baguette magique, afin de stabiliser et de canaliser les pouvoirs de son propriétaire. C'était comme si une chaîne de feu enserrait leurs poignets et leurs mains de plus en plus fort, et Jeanne sentait l'engagement la marquer au plus profond de sa chair et de son âme. _Garderaient-ils secrète la découverte respective de leurs pouvoirs ? Jureraient-ils toujours fidélité au Dauphin ? Acceptaient-ils de ne jamais céder, face aux Anglais ou même face aux Bourguignons ? S'engageaient-ils à tout faire pour jeter les Anglais hors de France et restaurer la grandeur d'antan du Royaume ?_ À chaque nouvelle clause du contrat, Jeanne d'Arc et Robert de Baudricourt acquiesçaient, chacun ayant les yeux vissés dans ceux de l'autre. Quand ce fut fini, le seigneur se tourna vers elle et déclara simplement :

« Vous n'êtes pas seulement une Sorcière. Vous êtes une voyante, et ce que j'ai vu en vous ressemble à ne point s'y tromper à une prophétie. »

Jeanne secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas une Cassandre. Même chez les Sorciers, les voyantes étaient méprisées et chassées depuis des siècles, car c'était là la pire des sorcelleries. Ses parents lui avaient toujours répété que leurs prophéties pouvaient être trompeuses et dangereuses, et que souvent les illuminations menaient au chaos. Mais elle n'était pas une voyante, n'est-ce pas ? Et tout irait bien.

« Je vous assure que ce sont les Saints qui me parlent à travers ces visions : Saint Michel, Sainte Cathe…  
— Qu'importe. Ce en quoi vous croyez ne m'intéresse guère, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Vous vous apprêtez à jouer un grand rôle dans la guerre à venir, et j'espère que vous serez à la hauteur. Bertrand ! »

Bertrand de Poulengy — car c'était son nom, maintenant Jeanne s'en rappelait — hocha la tête, dans l'attente des ordres de son seigneur.

« Préparez donc un groupe d'hommes pour l'escorter jusqu'au château où demeure le Roi. Et assurez-vous qu'il saura la recevoir.  
— Je vous remercie, Monseigneur, s'inclina maladroitement la jeune femme.  
— Le seul seigneur que tu pourras remercier sera le Dauphin, Jeanne d'Arc. Va… va et advienne que pourra. »

Voilà qu'en février 1429 Jeanne d'Arc convainquait Robert de Baudricourt de lui donner une escorte de six hommes pour l'accompagner jusqu'à Chinon, armée d'une lettre de crédit pour entrer dans la Cour. Bertrand de Poulengy et Jean de Metz eurent à cœur de rester à ses côtés, délaissant leur rôle d'écuyers auprès de la châtellenie de Vaucouleurs. Ils furent accompagnés d'un courrier, du messager royal Colet de Vienne, ainsi que de deux de leurs serviteurs. À ceux-là se rajoutèrent les frères de Jeanne, Jean et Pierre, qui ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Ce furent les premiers compagnons de Jeanne, mais certainement pas les derniers.

* * *

_Plusieurs remarques pour les féru.e.s d'Histoire_

_*Initialement, Jeanne n'obtient pas l'autorisation de la part de son père de se rendre à Vaucouleurs, et elle s'y rend en cachette accompagnée par Durand Laxart, l'époux de l'une de ses cousines germaines à qui elle prétendait rendre visite.  
*Jeanne rend normalement par deux fois visite à Robert de Baudricourt, car elle ne parvient pas à le convaincre la première fois (où il menace d'ailleurs de la gifler). La première entrevue aurait probablement eu lieu en janvier, mais je l'ai tout bonnement supprimée par soucis de lisibilité pour vous, et pour une question aussi de temps d'écriture pour moi. Il aurait fini par la prendre au sérieux lors de leur seconde entrevue de la fin du mois de février car elle lui aurait annoncé à leur première rencontre qu'aurait lieu la journée des Harengs.  
*Bertrand de Poulengy connaissait en effet le père de Jeanne pour avoir déjà été à Domrémy, et il aurait rencontré la jeune fille au printemps 1428. On dit qu'il aurait pu peser dans la balance.  
*Deus vult! ou Dieu le veut! est un des cris de ralliement des croisés lorsqu'ils lançaient les combats contre les troupes ennemies.  
*« Qui est ton seigneur ? / Dieu » est une réplique qui aurait vraiment existé entre Jeanne d'Arc et Jean de Metz, de même que la très célèbre réplique de Robert de Baudricourt : « Va… va et advienne que pourra »._

* * *

**Notes de fin: **Vous l'aurez sûrement compris, je prends quelques libertés scénaristiques parce qu'il faut bien faire des choix, mais tous les personnages évoqués ont réellement joué un rôle dans cet épisode.

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre, on s'apprête à quitter la Lorraine pour Chinon. Que pensez-vous du déchirement de la famille de Jeanne ? Et lancer un sortilège de confusion à ses parents, ça vous semble légitime ? Surpris de croiser d'autres Sorciers dans ce chapitre ? À votre avis, quels personnages pourront aussi avoir des pouvoirs ?

À très bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre : Jeanne la Conquérante... oui, oui : elle part au combat !


	4. Chapitre 3 - Jeanne la Conquérante

Un bref récapitulatif des personnages principaux :

\- **Charles VII** (Sans Pouvoir) : le Dauphin, c'est-à-dire le futur Roi de France. Même s'il hérite théoriquement de la couronne de France à la mort de son père, Charles VI, il n'est dans les faits pas sacré et reste contesté par les Bourguignons et les Anglais en raison de la signature du traité de Troyes signé deux ans plus tôt. Ce traité pourrait être justifié notamment par sa probable bâtardise. Il est cependant soutenu par les Armagnacs, et par Jeanne d'Arc. Il contrôle surtout le Sud de la France.

\- **Henri VI** (Sans Pouvoir) : après la mort de son père, Henri V, il devient Roi d'Angleterre. N'ayant alors qu'un an, on fait appel à la régence. Suite au traité de Troyes signé deux ans plus tôt. Il devient alors l'héritier (contesté) de la couronne de France. Ses armées se battent donc autant pour gagner la guerre que pour la couronne.

\- **Jeanne d'Arc** (Sorcière) : une jeune fille de notable, originaire du duché de Bar. Elle s'avère être une Sorcière et une voyante, et est éduquée dans la foi catholique. Elle est un soutien indéfectible au Dauphin.

\- **Jean et Pierre d'Arc** (Sorciers) : les deux frères qui accompagnent Jeanne dans ses aventures. Jacquemin, l'aîné de la fratrie, se moque de sa démarche.

\- **Robert de Baudricourt** (Sorcier) : le capitaine de Vaucouleurs, dans le duché de Bar. Fidèle à Charles VII, il fournit une escorte à Jeanne pour qu'elle rejoigne Chinon. Il a fait un serment inviolable avec Jeanne.

\- **Jean de Metz** (Sans Pouvoir) et **Bertrand de Poulengy** (Sorcier) : nobles fidèles à Charles VII. Ils font partie de l'escorte de Jeanne jusqu'à Chinon. Bertrand de Poulengy est celui qui a lié Robert de Baudricourt et Jeanne avec le serment inviolable.

Sans plus de préambule, bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici venir le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction, qui est l'un des plus centraux (tant par le sujet que par la position au sein de la fiction).

Remerciement tout particulier à **berkano** pour sa review. J'espère que la suite lui plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Jeanne la Conquérante**

* * *

« Je viens de la part du roi des Cieux pour faire lever le siège d'Orléans et pour conduire le roi à  
Reims pour son couronnement et son sacre. » (_Jeanne d'Arc, Château de Chinon, 7 mars 1429_)

* * *

Chevaliers, écuyers, pèlerins… La petite troupe de Jean de Metz rencontra du beau monde sur la route de la Touraine. Le fait qu'un groupe d'hommes fasse escorte à une enfant de dix-sept ans encore célibataire souleva les doutes et la méfiance de tous ceux qu'ils y croisèrent. Pourtant, jamais au grand jamais l'un d'entre eux n'aurait osé ne serait-ce qu'avoir pour elle une pensée déplacée. Si Jacquemin avait été présent, il aurait sans doute glissé à sa cadette qu'elle était tout simplement laide. Jeanne ne l'aurait pas détrompé, car elle se considérait elle-même comme bien trop maigre et trop pâle si elle avait dû se comparer aux grandes dames des salons. Elle trouvait tout de même que sa nouvelle coupe sébile lui donnait un air déterminé qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Si on n'y prêtait guère attention, on aurait presque pu la confondre avec l'un des pages qui l'accompagnait. Elle aimait l'idée de se fondre parmi les hommes. Même s'ils étaient tous plus âgés, c'est pourtant elle qui semblait les intimider. Jean de Metz allait sur ses trente-et-un ans tandis que Bertrand de Poulengy refusa tout juste de lui confier son âge. _C'était pourtant aux dames de jouer à ce genre de coquetteries_, songea-t-elle avec amusement alors qu'ils passaient la Vienne pour entrer dans Chinon le vingt-cinq février.

On dit ensuite qu'à Chinon elle reconnut le futur Charles VII parmi toute une assemblée. Le Dauphin n'aurait été vêtu que d'une tunique très simple dans la grande salle bondée de la forteresse. Et c'est parce qu'elle aurait ébahi l'assistance qu'on lui aurait prêté une oreille et du crédit. On dit beaucoup de choses sur Jeanne d'Arc, et je suis au regret de vous apprendre que cette scène qui entra ensuite dans la légende est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fantasmée. Jeanne fut sans doute beaucoup de choses, mais elle aurait aussi été comme quiconque bien incapable de reconnaître une personne dont elle ne connaissait pas le visage.

Ce que l'on dit moins, c'est qu'elle rencontra Charles VII dans un cadre beaucoup plus privé. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à vous raconter ici, vous saviez déjà qu'elle savait être diplomate. Loin du regard de la cour, dans ses propres appartements, on entendit dire qu'elle le convainquit très simplement en lui racontant ce qui l'amenait à lui.

Charles était de ces souverains jeunes encore à l'écoute, pas encore rongé ni par la guerre ni par l'exercice du pouvoir. Il n'avait jamais connu que le mépris de la cour et la contestation des Anglais, et rares étaient ses indéfectibles soutiens. Lorsque Jeanne entra dans Chinon pour lui confier qu'elle croyait en lui et qu'elle irait au cœur des combats pour qu'enfin son royaume soit libéré, il en avait été ému. Lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué à demi-mot être une Sorceresse, il avait songé un instant la pendre haut et court, mais il s'était vite raisonné. Elle savait beaucoup trop de choses pour être folle, et la grâce divine l'avait peut-être en effet choisie. Les mots des Saints qu'elle lui transmit ravivèrent son goût de gloire et de triomphe. Seul un miracle aurait pu le légitimer sur le trône, et si son miracle devait être une roturière lorraine doublée d'une Sorcière, il l'avait accepté.

Il l'avait remerciée et avait rassemblé des hommes pour l'accompagner plus au nord, et avait même désigné le jeune Minguet pour veiller à sa sécurité en toute circonstance. Voilà qu'avec l'assentiment du Dauphin, Jeanne d'Arc quittait maintenant la Touraine pour l'Orléanais aux côtés de Jean II d'Alençon, de Jean de Brosse, et de Gilles de Rais.

C'était Bertrand qui avait pris soin de l'équiper pour la suite du périple. D'abord, il avait été étonné de constater qu'elle possédait, malgré sa condition de femme, une baguette. Il se demanda longuement où elle avait pu se procurer un objet de si belle facture : « Tilleul argenté, crin de Sombral, très rigide, vingt-cinq centimètres et demi ». « Je crois que vous vous plaisez à rêver, mon cher ! » s'était-elle gentiment moquée lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si sa baguette provenait de chez les Ollivander. « Les d'Arc trépasseront avant de se fournir chez les Anglais ! Nous faisons appel aux Cornouiller ». La jeune femme avait vite déchanté lorsqu'il lui apprit qu'il leur faudrait endommager sa baguette pour la faire se fondre avec une épée si elle souhaitait s'en servir sur les champs de bataille. En effet, un sortilège de camouflage n'aurait pas été suffisant, puisqu'il aurait seulement été éphémère. Ainsi Jeanne demanda-t-elle à ce qu'on lui apporte l'épée de Sainte Catherine, car si elle devait combattre avec une arme, elle voulait l'aide des Saints qui l'avaient en premier lieu appelée. Elle refusa les fourreaux de velours vermeil et de drap d'or, car elle préférait qu'on lui fabriquât un fourreau en cuir solide. Point besoin d'apparats pour livrer bataille. Grâce à la centaine de livres que le Roi lui avait confiées, on lui fabriqua également un harnois blanc qui lui couvrait tout le corps, et la protégerait des coups et des chocs lorsqu'elle serait à cheval.

Depuis que le Dauphin lui avait confié la charge de Jeanne, Minguet ne manquait jamais de la suivre où qu'elle aille. Elle s'étonnait presque qu'il ne reste pas avec elle lorsqu'elle allait à la selle. Elle avait envie de l'assommer, ce morveux de même pas treize ans qui était censé veiller à sa sécurité. Tandis qu'une partie de l'escorte qui l'avait menée à Chinon faisait demi-tour vers Vaucouleurs, Jeanne fut émerveillée par l'aura de l'un de ses nouveaux compagnons de route : le duc d'Alençon. Le roi Charles lui ayant assuré qu'il confierait à celui-ci jusqu'à sa propre vie, et constatant que ce dernier avait toujours un mot gentil et rassurant pour elle, elle se plut rapidement à l'appeler _son bon duc_. Jean d'Aulon, l'ancien conseiller du Roi, se fit faire écuyer et maître d'hôtel, tandis que le chef de la nouvelle troupe qui se rendait à Blois pour la concentration des troupes se trouva être Ambroise de Loré. En effet, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'entrer à Orléans, mais d'y faire entrer aussi les vivres et les armes. Tous n'étaient pas — loin s'en faut — au courant de sa condition, mais tous avaient compris l'importance de sa mission puisque même le Roi lui avait accordé sa confiance. Jeanne inspirait la curiosité mais aussi et surtout le respect.

Voilà qu'en avril la compagnie de Pucelle arrivait à Blois pour l'installation des garnisons.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au camp de préparation, tous les combattants se pressaient autour d'elle pour espérer échanger quelques mots ou ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir la seule femme de l'armée française. Si elle avait pensé qu'elle susciterait le mépris, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle suscitait plutôt d'abord la curiosité. Pierre et Jean voyaient cela d'un mauvais œil, et elle soupçonnait le premier de jeter des sortilèges de confusion à tour de bras pour en éloigner certains. Il était vrai qu'elle-même détestait sentir peser le regard des autres sur sa nuque nue.

« On dit qu'une Pucelle se promène parmi les hommes, ici, à Blois, glissa encore un des hommes qui passait par là à l'un de ses compagnons.  
— On dit aussi qu'elle n'apprécie pas que l'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas », le coupa Jeanne d'une voix ferme et pince-sans-rire.

Minguet roula des yeux pour marquer sa désapprobation : on ne parlait pas comme cela aux hommes de ce monde. L'homme qui avait parlé blêmit cependant instantanément. Il se pressa pour lui baiser la main et Jeanne se raidit, gênée.

« Jean Poton, seigneur de Xaintrailles, gentilhomme de Gascogne, maître de l'Écurie du roi, bailli de Berry, sénéchal du Limou…  
— Étienne de Vignoles, l'interrompit son compagnon en tendant une main ferme vers Jeanne. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler La Hire, tout le monde aime ce surnom. »

Jeanne s'esclaffa et retira sa main de celle de Jean Poton pour la tendre à cet Étienne de Vignoles. C'était un homme qui ne devait guère avoir plus que la quarantaine. Il était immense et la dépassait d'au moins trois têtes. Son regard était vif et sa voix sûre d'elle, mais son corps semblait avoir vécu près d'un siècle. L'épaule de la main qu'il ne lui tendait pas semblait plus basse que l'autre, comme affaissée, et on aurait dit qu'une partie de ses côtes était enfoncée. La guerre avait fait bien plus que des morts, car celle-ci ravageait aussi bien les corps des vivants que les esprits. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt, songeant que son regard devait se faire bien insistant. Avant de lui inspirer le dégoût, il lui inspirait tout de même de la sympathie. Après avoir charrié quelque peu son ami Jean Poton, il se retourna finalement vers elle :

« Ce que l'on dit sur vous est-il vrai ?  
— Que dit-on de moi ? répliqua-t-elle sans ciller, sans doute un peu trop rapidement pour que cela semblât naturel.  
— Que vous avez envoyé des missives effroyables aux pauvres Anglais… commença-t-il.  
— … et aussi que vous êtes une Sorcière, compléta Jean Poton.  
— Les Saints me parlent, le coupa Jeanne un peu sèchement.  
— D'accord, accepta le plus grand avec un sourire mutin. Vous faites donc de la divination, la belle affaire. »

Jeanne en resta bouche bée tandis que les deux hommes éclataient d'un rire gras. Voilà qu'à la veille de l'entrée dans Orléans, le rang de ses compagnons grossissait. Et le nombre de Sorciers qui l'accompagneraient également.

« Je suis Thibaut d'Armagnac, seigneur de Termes, et j'ai entendu parler de vous, Jeanne d'Arc. Je ne saurais vous cacher plus longtemps que la vaillance dont vous faites preuve et l'air dévoué qui baigne votre visage me touchent et m'impressionnent », lui confia peu de temps après un jeune homme guère plus âgé qu'elle alors que ses joues se constellaient de rougeurs.

Jeanne le jaugea un instant, et esquissa un sourire. Thibaut d'Armagnac était un beau garçon. Il avait un accent marqué qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu chez quiconque et qu'elle jugea charmant.

Étienne de Vignoles sembla s'amuser beaucoup de la situation. Il lui avait assuré après son départ qu'elle était au goût de ce jeune seigneur, et s'il avait espéré troubler Jeanne, il s'était trompé. Même si elle était en âge d'être mariée, elle n'avait jamais réellement été intéressée par la gente masculine. Aussi, nul retour en arrière ne semblait imaginable, dans la mesure où elle avait osé briser les vœux qui l'unissaient à son fiancé. Personne ne voudrait d'elle, et elle ne voulait de toute manière de personne. Elle n'ambitionnait pas vraiment de se marier, toute sa vie serait dédiée à Dieu, la question était donc réglée.

« Voilà le Fléau des Anglais, glissa Étienne alors qu'un autre jeune homme s'approchait.  
— Un fléau, ce gringalet ? s'exclama Jeanne avec surprise. Quel est son nom ?  
— Jean II de Bueil. J'ai été un temps son capitaine, trois ans de cela. Ne vous fiez pas à son air détaché, c'est un véritable boucher. »

Jeanne observa sa carrure d'adolescent et son air paisible. « Vraiment ? », songea-t-elle. Il ne devait être guère plus âgé que Jacquemin. Elle avait du mal à croire que de tous les hommes de l'armée de France, il se révélerait être le plus redoutable. Son regard glissa sur un homme aux armoiries qui lui étaient inconnues.

« Les Écossais ont envoyé une cinquantaine d'hommes sous l'égide de John Wishart, lui répondit La Hire comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Ainsi qu'une bonne centaine d'archers. Les Bretons sont aussi présents aujourd'hui, on dit que Tugdual de Kermoysan veut en découdre, car il a semble-t-il des comptes à régler avec l'ennemi.  
— Sont-ils des alliés certains ? s'enquit Jeanne.  
— Vous n'aurez pas à les approcher. Mais oui, vous pouvez avoir confiance. En revanche… »

Il se tourna vers un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants et à la joue ornée d'une grande balafre.

« … je ne saurais que trop vous recommander la méfiance en ce qui concerne Jean de Brosse, maréchal de Boussac. C'est un homme âgé qui saura sans nul doute vous amadouer, mais il est au service de Richemont. La pire immondice que la terre ait portée. L'année passée il a tenté de soulever le château de Bourges contre notre Bon Roi.  
— Pourquoi est-il là, alors ? Je m'en vais l'occire de ce…  
— Gardez votre fiel, intervint Jean II d'Alençon en posant une main ferme sur son épaule. L'armée du Royaume doit être unie face à l'agresseur, c'est ainsi. Nous ne pouvons nous laisser dévorer par les guerres intestines.  
— À qui accorder ma confiance, en ce cas ? insista Jeanne.  
— Louis d'Amboise me semble être un homme simple et digne de… commença Pierre qui avait déjà pu s'entretenir brièvement avec le vicomte de Thouars.  
— Les cousins d'Amboise sont immensément riches, le coupa Étienne. Bien plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Sur le champ de bataille ils sauront rester fidèles à la France, mais au-delà… prenez garde.  
— Si tu dois te fier à une seule personne ici, acquiesça Jean d'Alençon, le seul absolument sans reproches est peut-être le capitaine Arnault Guilhem de Barbazan. Il est l'un des hommes d'armes les plus aguerris du Royaume. C'est un proche du Dauphin, ainsi que l'un de mes amis intimes. »

Jeanne avait hoché la tête. Il était difficile de comprendre les enjeux et les motivations de chacun, et de savoir sur qui elle pouvait se reposer. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en Dieu, en le Dauphin, en ses frères, en son bon duc, et en Bertrand de Poulengy. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle se sentait aussi désormais intimement liée avec cet Étienne de Vignoles et aurait pu lui confier sa vie. Lorsqu'elle regardait la centaine d'hommes qui s'affairait avec elle sous les tentes de Blois, elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait et ne connaîtrait probablement jamais la plupart d'entre eux. Ce n'était que le début des combats, et même s'ils étaient amenés à gagner cette bataille, la fin de la guerre était encore loin.

Voilà que le 28 avril le convoi de ravitaillement quittait Blois pour Orléans avec plus de cinq-cents hommes, et une femme à leur tête.

À Rully, sur la rive sud de la Loire, le convoi retrouva le commandant d'Orléans, Jean de Dunois. On soufflait dans les rangs que celui-ci n'était qu'un « Bâtard ». Le duc Charles d'Orléans et le comte Jean d'Angoulême, ses deux frères, avaient été faits prisonniers des Anglais, et celui-ci était donc devenu le chef militaire par défaut de la ville assiégée.

« La bâtardise ou la roture ne pourront rien faire à notre noblesse de cœur », lui avait déclaré Jeanne en s'inclinant longuement tandis que celui-ci hochait la tête, appréciateur.

Jeanne avait été à regret d'apprendre que les combats ne seraient pas entrepris immédiatement, malgré la proximité du fort anglais de Saint-Loup sur la rive nord. Elle débordait quelques fois d'enthousiasme et manquait pour l'instant cruellement de réalisme. « Parce qu'elle manque aussi nécessairement d'expérience », avançait à raison Bertrand de Poulengy alors que le convoi entrait enfin dans Orléans au crépuscule.

Une fois la ville ravitaillée, il s'agissait enfin d'ouvrir les combats. C'était une chose de galvaniser la population et les troupes, c'en était une autre de faire ce qui les avait tous menés ici : mettre l'ennemi à terre. La fille d'Arc et ses compagnons ne s'en cachaient pas : ils avaient soif de sang et de victoire.

Difficile de vous narrer précisément ce qui s'ensuivit en ce début de mai 1429. D'abord, l'armée française lança un premier assaut sur Port-Saint-Loup où était regroupée une petite partie des Anglais. Plus à l'ouest il s'agissait ensuite d'attaquer le bastion des Augustins. Cela leur donna beaucoup plus de mal en raison de la supériorité numérique de la garnison anglaise à cet endroit-là. On dit que la simple vue de Jeanne dépliant un étendard rouge sang tout en hurlant et en invoquant tous les Saints aurait fait tomber tous les cavaliers anglais à la renverse, et aurait terrorisé les petits soldats. On dit beaucoup moins que Pierre d'Arc, Jean d'Arc, Bertrand de Poulengy, Jean Poton, et Étienne de Vignoles, contribuèrent grandement à l'atmosphère de chaos du fort des Augustins. Jeanne aperçut même Jean de Bueil au loin, et alors qui faisait tournoyer son épée sur sa tête après quoi le cheval d'un de ses adversaires cabra avant de s'écrouler et d'écraser son cavalier, Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait juré que… Mais déjà le Fléau des Anglais avait recommencé et une autre monture anglaise hennissait pour s'étaler sur son flanc. La Lorraine se fit également une frayeur lorsque son jeune frère prit un coup dans ce qui semblait être le bas du dos, mais il sembla continuer malgré tout le combat. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans Jeanne n'avait jamais été confrontée à autant de violence et, si elle aurait pu en être écœurée, elle le dissimula plutôt bien. Il était désormais peu aisé de reconnaître la jeune fille calme qu'elle avait été autrefois. On dit plus tard qu'elle avait pris goût à la guerre et à la souffrance, et il y avait sans doute là un fond de vérité. On dit qu'elle avait trouvé une raison de vivre. Elle abattait toujours avec plus de détermination son épée sur l'adversaire, atteignant immanquablement ses cibles. _Pour tous les Saints et pour Charles..._ songeait-elle à chaque instant. Lorsqu'elle n'enfonçait pas son arme jusqu'à la garde dans le corps des Anglais, elle la brandissait très haut et hurlait des sortilèges.

Vous admettrez qu'il y avait sans doute plus discret pour faire ainsi exercice de sa magie, mais dans le tumulte général rares étaient ceux qui auraient pu se formaliser d'un tel comportement. De toute manière, elle était encore bien trop jeune pour maîtriser les Informulés.

Les sortilèges de découpe étaient devenus sa spécialité, mais elle utilisait aussi souvent le sortilège de catapultage. Ce qu'elle préférait restait encore le sortilège _Tarentallegra_ qui animait les jambes de ses opposants afin qu'elles frappent violemment leurs chevaux pour qu'ils partent soudainement au galop. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir elle aussi ce sortilège aux Augustins et, de rage, elle avait violemment chuté sur le sol et eut longtemps après cela le goût de la boue dans la bouche. Elle rattrapa vite l'auteur du sortilège et lui trancha, à la Moldue, la carotide. Alors qu'il se vidait de son sang sur son visage poupin, le regard de Thibaut d'Armagnac croisa le sien comme pour lui demander si elle avait besoin qu'il lui vienne en aide. Elle donna un violent coup de pied au misérable Anglais qui l'avait ainsi déstabilisée pour qu'il s'écrase parmi les amas de dépouilles et de ferrailles. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Si elle s'était blessée lors de ce deuxième assaut, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et se présenta toujours plus hargneuse aux portes du fort de Tourelles. Contre l'avis de Jean de Dunois et de la majorité des capitaines présents, elle lança l'assaut final en intimant à chacun des combattants de se munir d'échelles pour pénétrer par-delà les douves dans le dernier fort qui restait encore debout.

« On dit que les Anglais ont offert de capituler, hurla au bout de longues heures l'un des canonniers à Jeanne en réarmant cependant sa couleuvrine.  
— Dites aux autres de commencer l'inventaire, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix claire tout en faisant pression sur son pied qui la lançait terriblement. Et rassemblez les prisonniers. »

Elle ordonna ensuite à Ambroise et à Étienne de se lancer à cheval en éclaireurs à la suite de leurs ennemis, pour bien s'assurer qu'ils eussent évacué les forts à dix lieues à la ronde.

Voilà que le 8 mai 1429, les Anglais levaient le siège et les voix résonnaient comme en triomphe dans la tête de celle qui devint pour tous la Pucelle d'Orléans :

_Étendard blanc tâché du sang des agresseurs_

_La Pucelle de Lorraine armée de piété_

_Reprendra Orléans face à l'envahisseur_

_Le royaume de France triomphant, libéré._

* * *

_Plusieurs remarques pour les féru.e.s d'Histoire_

_*Le format de la fiction ne me permet pas d'évoquer l'intégralité de ses compagnons de route. Il faut savoir qu'elle va être amenée à rencontrer et à combattre auprès de la plupart d'entre eux, mais tous ne sont pas blancs comme neige. Ce sont des hommes d'armes, mais aussi des seigneurs et des nobles attachés à leurs propres terres. Les guerres privées sont très nombreuses, les complots tout autant et les relations entre chacun très complexes.  
*Elle rencontre normalement un certain nombre d'entre eux à Orléans, et pas à Blois (notamment Thibaut d'Armagnac) mais je ne peux m'étendre sur chacune des rencontres qu'elle fait, pour les raisons évoquées ci-dessus.  
*Pour les surnoms, Arnault Guilhem de Barbazan est l'un des hommes d'armes les plus redoutables et il est surnommé "le chevalier sans reproches" (d'où le clin d'œil), tandis que pour Étienne de Vignoles, on le surnomme "La Hire" parce qu'il serait colérique.  
*J'utilise parfois les termes de "Roi" et de "Dauphin" de manière parfaitement interchangeable, mais c'est un abus de langage de ma part. La réalité étant qu'on ne peut pas parler de "Roi" sans véritable sacre (c'est en partie pour éviter les répétitions et rendre le tout moins rébarbatif)._

* * *

**Notes de fin: **J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, parce que j'aborde certains conflits internes, et parce que je commence à toucher à certains de ses compagnons de route (que vous reverrez pour la grande majorité par la suite). Que pensez-vous d'Étienne ? De Jean d'Alençon ? De Thibaut ? Du Fléau des Anglais ?

Tenez-vous bien, car vous retrouverez bientôt : Jeanne l'Alliée.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Jeanne l'Alliée

Un bref récapitulatif des personnages principaux :

\- **Charles VII** : le Dauphin. Roi de France contesté par les Bourguignons et les Anglais, il est cependant soutenu par les Armagnacs, et par Jeanne d'Arc. Il contrôle surtout le Sud de la France et cherche à reconquérir l'Orléanais, puis Reims (pour enfin être sacré Roi de France).

\- **Henri VI** : Roi d'Angleterre et seigneur d'Irlande. Suite à la signature du traité de Troyes, il devient Roi de France contesté par les Armagnacs, partisans de Charles VII. Ses armées se battent donc autant pour gagner l'interminable guerre que la couronne. N'ayant alors qu'un an lorsqu'il hérite des deux couronnes, on fait appel à la régence. En 1429 (l'année où se déroule ce chapitre), il est enfin couronné à l'âge de 8 ans.

\- **Jeanne d'Arc** : une jeune fille de notable, originaire du duché de Bar. Elle s'avère être une Sorcière et une voyante, et est éduquée dans la foi catholique. Elle est un soutien indéfectible au Dauphin. Elle est à la tête de l'armée qui libère Orléans de son siège le 8 mai 1429 (précédent chapitre).

\- **Jean et Pierre d'Arc** : les deux frères qui accompagnent Jeanne dans ses aventures.

\- **Robert de Baudricourt** (Sorcier) : le capitaine de Vaucouleurs, dans le duché de Bar. Fidèle à Charles VII, il fournit une escorte à Jeanne pour qu'elle rejoigne Chinon. Il a fait un serment inviolable avec Jeanne.

\- **Jean de Metz** (Sans Pouvoir) et **Bertrand de Poulengy** (Sorcier) : nobles fidèles à Charles VII. Ils font partie de l'escorte de Jeanne jusqu'à Chinon. Bertrand de Poulengy est celui qui a lié Robert de Baudricourt et Jeanne avec le serment inviolable. Il est aussi celui qui l'équipe avant le début des batailles, et l'emmène notamment faire fondre sa baguette dans une épée.

\- **Jean II d'Alençon** (Sans Pouvoir) : il rencontre Jeanne en 1429 à Chinon (précédent chapitre) et rejoint son armée. Il devient l'un de ses amis proches au point qu'elle le surnomme son "Gentil Duc".

\- **Jean Poton et Étienne de Vignoles, dit La Hire** (Sorciers) : nobles fidèles à Charles VII. Ils rencontrent Jeanne en 1429 à Blois (précédent chapitre) car ils font partie de son armée.

\- **Thibaut d'Armagnac** (Sans Pouvoir) : très jeune seigneur venu de Gascogne, l'un des plus fervents admirateurs de Jeanne, qu'il rencontre en 1429 à Blois (précédent chapitre).

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je poste ce cinquième chapitre un peu en avance au vu de la situation actuelle. En espérant que tout va bien pour vous et pour vos proches, et que votre lecture vous extraie un peu de votre quotidien. Voici le cinquième chapitre, peut-être le plus central jusqu'à maintenant. Encore quelques scènes de bataille, et puis ensuite on va rassembler tout le gratin pour la fête du siècle. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Jeanne l'Alliée**

* * *

« Pourquoi votre étendard fut-il plus porté en l'église de Reims, au sacre, que les étendards  
des autres capitaines? — Il avait été à la peine, c'était bien raison qu'il fût à l'honneur. »  
(_Procès de Jeanne d'Arc, 9ème interrogatoire, 17 mars 1431_)

* * *

Voilà que depuis le 8 mai les voix l'assaillaient encore, comme pour la féliciter de son incroyable entreprise. Les mots valsaient dans son crâne et cognaient contre la pulpe de ses lèvres. Elle vit son bon Roi vêtu d'une dalmatique fleurdelisée. L'instant d'après, elle se vit couverte du sang poisseux de l'Anglais qu'elle avait égorgé et elle eut envie de vomir. Elle vit ensuite la couronne d'or, de velours et de perles enfin surmonter la tête de Charles et elle sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage pâle. Aussitôt les commissures de ses lèvres retombèrent, car elle visualisa certains de ses hommes agoniser dans la terre meuble des bords de Loire. C'était à la fois un délice et un supplice, une bénédiction et une malédiction, son plus grand honneur mais aussi plus grand malheur, d'avoir à jouer son rôle dans cette guerre.

Jeanne en appela immédiatement à marcher en Champagne pour le sacre du Dauphin et supplia que les combats cessent, mais les commandants de l'armée française ne furent pas de cet avis. On lui opposa en effet que le sacre de leur souverain pouvait bien attendre, car leurs positions sur la Loire étaient toujours compromises. Tout au plus, la marche sur Reims aurait mis leur souverain en grand danger. Son gentil duc tenta de la raisonner en lui expliquant qu'ils avaient gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Mais comment aurait-elle pu lui rétorquer que _la guerre excéderait les cent ans de naissance_ ? Bertrand de Poulengy la sermonna durement, arguant que si elle ne supportait pas le champ de bataille, il pouvait tout aussi bien la reconduire dans le duché de Bar. Elle secoua la tête, terriblement vexée, affirmant son envie de toujours plus en découdre. Elle saurait être une indéfectible alliée, elle l'avait juré devant son Roi et devant Dieu.

Ambroise de Loré et Étienne de Vignoles, qui avaient été missionnés pour se lancer à la suite des Anglais, revinrent avec des nouvelles contrastées. Si l'ennemi avait définitivement abandonné ses positions à Orléans et les forts alentour, nombre des cavaliers du comte de Suffolk étaient parvenus à rejoindre d'autres unités anglaises à Meung, Beaugency, et Jargeau.

Voilà qu'Orléans était libérée, mais que l'Orléanais attendait encore d'être reconquis.

Le siège et la bataille d'Orléans avaient été rudes. Dans les garnisons françaises, il se disait que depuis octobre de l'année passée ils avaient perdu pour près de deux mille hommes.

« Ne faites pas les effarouchés, vous avez vous aussi mis fin à la vie de bien des misérables », s'était gaussé Jean Poton devant les airs heurtés des enfants d'Arc.

Jeanne lui avait rétorqué sans chaleur qu'elle se fichait bien de la vie et de la mort des Anglais, mais que l'on parlait là de vies françaises.

« Nous n'avons pas perdu vingt hommes sur le dernier assaut, et nous avons aussi pu libérer nos prisonniers. Le jeune Antoine de Chabannes a enfin pu rejoindre nos rangs, encore un seigneur de plus pour défendre nos terres.  
— Nous avons tout de même perdu vingt hommes, avait grogné Pierre. Alors qu'un simple _Avada_ sur Suffolk ou Talbot aurait…  
— Parlez moins fort ! avait intimé Jean Poton en lançant des regards inquiets autour d'eux. Et cessez de débiter autant d'âneries à la seconde, si l'on pouvait mettre un terme à la guerre à coups de baguettes, cela se saurait ! N'oubliez pas qu'eux aussi ont des Magiciens dans leurs rangs. La guerre est une chose politique. Si nous nous mettions à déroger aux règles et à tuer les seigneurs anglais quand bon nous chante, nous serions promis au chaos. Gardez aussi à l'esprit que les nobles sont plus utiles vivants que morts. Un prisonnier peut servir de monnaie d'échange, pas une dépouille.  
— Admettons. Cela reste tragique. On ne devrait jamais s'habituer aux pertes. Nous avons tout de même perdu vingt hommes », répéta Jean avec les mêmes mots que son cadet.

Jean Poton croisa les bras contre son torse d'un air mécontent et Jeanne serra les dents.

« Si au moins ils avaient pu être Bourguignons », avait conclu La Hire pour les dérider tous les quatre.

Après quelques semaines de repos et l'arrivée de nouveaux hommes et d'armes, Jeanne dépliait déjà de nouveau ses enseignes pour reprendre toute la Loire. Les renforts étaient nombreux, et voici que le 12, le 14, et le 16 juin, Jargeau, Meunq, et Beaugency tombaient tour à tour. Ce ne furent que de simples escarmouches.

Lorsqu'ils marchèrent sur Jargeau, fort heureusement rejoints par les troupes de Jean de Dunois et celles de Florent d'Illiers, ce fut étonnamment l'armée anglaise qui vint à leur rencontre. Contraints au combat, les compagnons de Jeanne dégainèrent tous leurs épées de leurs fourreaux. Elle fut satisfaite de constater que celui en cuir qu'elle avait fait faire sur mesure résistait à tous les assauts, et elle ne regretta pas l'originel fourreau en velours de Sainte Catherine. Enfonçant le fer de son épée dans le flanc des chevaux qui croisaient sa route et rivalisant d'ingéniosité pour étriper avec moult sortilèges les ennemis qui croyaient pouvoir lui tenir tête, Jeanne était désormais impassible, presque insensible. Nul n'aurait su dire où était passée la douce jeune fille qui jadis ramassait les baies de la ferme de Jacques d'Arc et pratiquait l'aumône une fois par semaine. Désormais, elle se concentrait sur une cible et ne la lâchait plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au sol, morte. _Confringo, Diffindo, Confringo, Diffindo_… Elle alternait : tantôt elle faisait exploser les choses sur son passage, tantôt elle entaillait les peaux et les armures et déchirait les chairs de l'ennemi. Parfois, elle en revenait à ses premiers amours : les sortilèges de catapultage. Alors les Anglais étaient projetés loin, très loin, s'écrasant tantôt dans un bruit sourd, tantôt dans un grand craquement à vous glacer le sang. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin sur les remparts de la cité, elle se tourna vers ses combattants et s'époumona, comme pour les encourager dans le combat : « Agissez et Dieu agira ! ».

Lorsqu'ils se remirent en route après que Suffolk se soit rendu, ce fut au tour de John Talbot de céder Meung-sur-Loire puis Beaugency. À Meung, l'assaut fut plus frontal et la bataille plus brève encore car les Français s'étaient directement attaqués au pont. À Beaugency, le château fut vite bombardé par l'armée royale et les canonniers s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Le connétable de Richemont se joignit d'ailleurs lui-même tardivement à la bataille avec ses hommes, venant grossir davantage les troupes françaises qui marchaient sur la Loire. Jeanne vit de ses propres yeux Bertrand de Poulengy enchanter une bonne dizaine d'armures afin qu'elles se déplacent et prennent part aux combats. La Lorraine regretta presque de ne pouvoir point occire davantage d'Anglais de sa propre baguette. Alors qu'elle croisait le regard de l'un des cavaliers ennemis, elle sentit des mains enserrer sa gorge fine. Paniquant, elle se débattit mais constata que l'emprise ne faiblissait pas. Pire, elle étouffait davantage. Nulle main n'enserrait son cou, mais elle était visiblement à la merci d'un Sorcier. Elle se vit mourir et, songeant tout ce qu'elle avait encore à accomplir, elle fut prise d'une rage sans pareille. Sous sa lourde armure, des stries violacées parcouraient désormais le haut de sa poitrine et le creux de son cou. Alors que son corps faiblissait et que la bride de sa monture menaçait de lui glisser entre les mains, son jeune frère surgit de nulle part en désarmant celui qui était visiblement son assaillant car la pression se relâcha immédiatement. Lui jetant un regard noir, elle le catapulta. Elle repartit ensuite dans la cohue. Les harangues qu'elle hurlait semblèrent porter les troupes : « Entrez hardiment parmi les Anglais ! », « Dieu premier servi ! », « Pour le royaume de France ! ».

Voilà que le 18 juin l'armée française avec la Jouvencelle à sa tête arrivait au niveau de Patay. Voilà que les jambes de l'ennemi se remettaient à trembler… à raison. Sur la vieille route romaine, à quatorze heures très précisément, les rangs anglais furent pris au dépourvu par l'arrivée rapide des Français, et n'eurent le temps de finir leurs préparatifs et de se mettre en ordre de bataille. L'avant-garde française menée par La Hire, Jean Poton, Ambroise de Loré, ainsi que par le contesté Richemont prirent les archers par le flanc. Ce fut un véritable massacre, alors que les Français ne perdirent pas cinq hommes. Voilà qu'à la fin du mois de juin 1429 la route de Reims était enfin libérée, et toute la Loire avec elle. Il s'agissait maintenant de marcher sur la Champagne en évitant soigneusement les Bourguignons.

Voilà que le 16 juillet ils marchaient enfin sur la cité des rois, tandis que le Dauphin arrivait lui-même de Touraine pour son sacre tant attendu.

Dès son entrée dans les remparts et comme le voulait la tradition, il fit serment de protéger l'Église et la foi catholique, de conserver la paix, d'empêcher l'iniquité, d'observer la justice et la miséricorde, ainsi que d'exterminer les hérétiques. Jeanne sentit ses frères trembler à ses côtés, et elle les rassura d'un regard : de tous, ils étaient peut-être les plus dévoués à Dieu, qu'importent leurs pouvoirs.

Seuls trois seigneurs eurent l'honneur de porter la Sainte Ampoule de la basilique Saint-Remi jusqu'à la cathédrale de Reims. Le premier, sans surprise pour Jeanne, fut Gilles de Rais. Celui-ci venait juste d'être élevé au rang de maréchal de France pour l'ensemble de sa carrière militaire ainsi que pour son implication dans le commandement de la campagne de la Loire. Le second fut Jean de Brosse, déjà maréchal de France depuis quelques années, dont on lui avait pourtant soufflé de grandement se méfier au vu de ses rapports ambigus avec Richemont et qu'elle n'avait finalement que peu de fois croisé sur le champ de bataille. Le nom du dernier était encore inconnu de Jeanne, mais on lui répondit lorsqu'elle le demanda qu'il s'agissait de l'amiral de France Louis de Culant. Bien entendu, elle n'ignorait pas ses faits d'armes puisqu'il avait été l'un de ses compagnons à Orléans et qu'elle l'avait vu pourfendre bon nombre de misérables, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'être présentés. Lorsqu'elle les vit tous les trois se saisir de l'Ampoule à l'intérieur de laquelle était disposé le Saint chrême destiné à l'extrême-onction du futur Roi, elle crut pour la première fois de sa vie mourir d'envie. Ce sentiment lui avait pourtant toujours été totalement étranger. _Pour tous les Hommes, l'envie était la dérogation à la loi de l'amour du prochain_. Elle se reprit instantanément, songeant que l'envie devait être l'un des pires pêchés, qu'il n'était décidément pas le rôle d'une femme de se distinguer de cette manière, et que ces trois hommes avaient de toute façon dédié leur vie entière à Dieu et au Royaume.

Jean II d'Alençon arma le Dauphin chevalier. Lorsque les rituels usuels de chevalerie furent réalisés, et que le Dauphin eut reçu l'épée qu'il posa ensuite entre les mains du sénéchal, l'archevêque s'avança finalement vers lui pour l'oindre. Avec son pouce, il préleva un peu de baume pour réaliser neuf onctions en forme de croix sur lui, tout en prononçant des phrases latines qui n'auraient su être obscure pour les lettrés ici présents. D'abord, le prélat commença par le haut de sa tête. Ensuite, il descendit vers sa poitrine, avant de se rendre entre les deux épaules. Quand ce fut fait, il alterna entre l'épaule droite et l'épaule gauche, avant de s'atteler à la jointure du bras droit, puis à celle du gauche. Lorsque Charles se fut revêtu, il termina par les paumes de ses mains. Cette cérémonie ne nécessitait nul sortilège, et pourtant Jeanne songea que c'était là une belle magie.

Voilà que l'onction touchait à sa fin et qu'on lui remettait les insignes royaux. Charles enfila une tunique, une dalmatique, ainsi qu'un manteau fleurdelisés, et Jeanne fut soulagée de voir enfin ses visions réalisées. À l'annulaire de sa main droite, l'archevêque glissa l'anneau qu'il venait tout juste de bénir. Ensuite, le sceptre royal ainsi que la main de la justice lui furent successivement confiés. Enfin, les douze principaux barons du Royaume tinrent ensemble la couronne d'or au-dessus de sa tête. L'objet était un magnifique ouvrage, dont le métal aurait pu éblouir toute l'assemblée en ce jour-là présente dans la cathédrale de Reims. Le cercle d'or était surmonté de quatre grandes fleurs de lys, et était lui-même délicatement posé sur un bonnet en velours pourpre orné de perles pures. Après que tout le monde eût retenu son souffle, l'archevêque posa enfin la couronne sur sa chevelure de jais, tandis qu'une voix plus forte que toutes les autres s'imposait une fois encore dans l'esprit de Jeanne. Tous les Saints — ou tous les Mages, qu'importe ! — hurlaient, et pour la première fois elle s'autorisa à en être émue. _Par la roture à Reims le Dauphin couronné…_ S'ils étaient là aujourd'hui, c'était en partie grâce à elle. _La pieuse de Domrémy guidant nos armées… _Elle se tenait droite et fière à ses côtés, son étendard déployé, le Christ en majesté. _Feu de l'idolâtrie dans ses yeux pour que soit…_ Elle se retint de fondre en larmes, car c'était assurément le plus beau moment de son existence.

_…__pour que soit_

_Seul sur le trône de France enfin consacré_

_Charles, comte de Ponthieu, dauphin de Viennois_

Voilà que soudain l'héritier des Valois était devenu le seul et l'unique héritier légitime de la couronne de France. Voilà que le Dauphin était devenu officiellement Charles VII, Roi de France.

Après le couronnement en lui-même, chaque baron vint lui rendre hommage par un baiser en lui glissant « Vive le roi éternellement », tandis que l'assemblée reprenait au son des trompettes : « Vive le roi éternellement ! ». Ensuite Marie d'Anjou fut élevée du rang de Dauphine au rang de Reine. Puis ce fut la messe, et enfin après cela les festivités commencèrent à Reims. Alors que chacun y allait de ses hommages et tournait autour du banquet pour attraper les meilleurs mets et les nobles les plus en vue, La Hire se pencha vers l'oreille de Jeanne lorsqu'elle cessa une de ses discussions avec Ambroise de Loré. L'odeur d'un alcool fort s'insuffla dans ses narines d'enfant alors qu'il approchait sa bouche d'elle. Si cela l'écœura, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle semblait si petite à côté de lui qu'il se plia presque en deux pour lui souffler :

« On dit partout que Thibaut d'Armagnac est tombé devant vous en pâmoison. »

Ses yeux se levèrent au ciel. Lorsqu'il n'étripait pas férocement les soldats ennemis, son ami de Sorcier n'en avait décidément que pour les commérages et la boisson. Et dire qu'il avait plus du double de son âge…

« On dit aussi que les Anglais gagneront la guerre… répliqua-t-elle en claquant la langue comme si elle avait dans la bouche le goût d'un aliment particulièrement mauvais. Restez concentré, Étienne. »

Toujours dans son ombre, Minguet hocha la tête avec véhémence, son regard lançant des éclairs au capitaine. La jeune fille avait fini par apprécier le gamin, elle lui trouvait même parfois un certain humour qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle en serait presque venue à regretter leur séparation prochaine, car dès lors qu'elle serait anoblie, elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui. En effet, non seulement Domrémy avait obtenu une exemption d'impôts sur ordre express du Roi, mais Jeanne et toute sa famille recevraient bientôt leurs lettres d'anoblissement. Ses songes la menèrent à repenser à ce qu'elle avait confié à Jean de Dunois, le Bâtard d'Orléans, lors de leur première confrontation sur les bords de Loire : _la bâtardise ou la roture ne pouvaient rien faire à leur noblesse de cœur_. Nul besoin de titres pour servir le ciel et ses idéaux, elle en était toujours intimement convaincue. En revanche, la reconnaissance de son dévouement et de sa vaillance lui sembla être un véritable aboutissement personnel. C'était comme la propre consécration de sa vie.

« Voyons, seigneur de Xaintrailles, que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle à Jean Poton qu'elle vit passer pour étreindre La Hire. J'ai le souvenir encore vivace de vous avoir quitté gravement blessé.  
— Je n'ai pas vécu jusqu'ici pour me défiler le jour du sacre de notre Roi. Ç'aurait été faillir à mon devoir », déclama-t-il sur un air lyrique qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Puis il glissa plus doucement, pour que seuls elle et Étienne puissent l'entendre :

« Rien qu'un bon _Poussos_ ne puisse réparer. »

Jeanne eut envie de se frapper le front. Elle se sentit particulièrement stupide, car elle oubliait souvent de quel monde elle provenait. Si Étienne de Vignoles était autant marqué physiquement alors qu'il était lui-même Sorcier, c'était davantage parce qu'il voulait garder une marque de ses batailles. Elle-même avait refusé tout juste que l'on soignât totalement son pied suite à la libération d'Orléans, en souvenir de sa chute. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rebondir sur le Poussos que, déjà, Jean Poton continuait :

« Toutes mes félicitations pour votre anoblissement à venir. J'ai reçu moi-même des lettres de noblesse puisque c'est par mon fait que Talbot se trouve aujourd'hui être notre prisonni... »

Un homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'année s'avança soudain vers elle pour lui présenter ses hommages :

« Je tenais tout personnellement à vous féliciter, Madame, déclara-t-il en lui baisant la main. Vous savez, j'ai moi-même pris les armes très jeune, et on m'a narré votre extrême vaillance dans les combats.  
— Je vous remercie pour l'honneur que vous me faites, Monseigneur... ?  
— René d'Anjou, nous n'avons pas encore été présentés. Permettez que cela soit moi qui vous remercie, pour ce que vous avez entrepris pour notre Roi et notre royaume. Nous serons sans doute amenés à nous revoir, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. C'est mon grand-oncle, Louis Ier, qui est pour l'instant le Duc de Bar. Je lui succéderai sans doute dans les années à venir, celui-ci commence à se faire vieux...  
— Je ne retournerai point à Domrémy, répondit-elle gentiment.  
— Comment ? intervint Bertrand de Poulengy, surpris par ce qu'elle avançait là.  
— Eh bien… elle jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Étienne de Vignoles ainsi qu'à Jean Poton. Je retourne sur le front. Mon bon duc a évoqué l'idée de marcher sur Paris, et ainsi reconquérir bientôt la Normandie.  
— La Normandie ? Que vous êtes optimiste ! Nous n'y sommes pas encore, reposez-vous. Vous en avez bien le droit. »

* * *

_Plusieurs remarques pour les féru.e.s d'Histoire_

_*Le comte (devenu duc en 1448) de Suffolk, William de la Pole, est l'un de ceux qui s'occupe des garnisons anglaises de l'Orléanais. C'est l'un des plus grands capitaines de la guerre de Cent Ans. Le 12 juin 1429, il est pris lors de l'assaut contre Jargeau et reste prisonnier de Charles VII pendant trois ans. Il sera nommé par la suite lord-chambellan, et amiral d'Angleterre.  
*« Entrez hardiment parmi les Anglais ! » est une harangue de Patay, « Dieu premier servi ! » est simplement la devise de Jeanne d'Arc.  
*Historiquement il y a quelques péripéties entre la victoire de Patay le 18 juin et l'arrivée à Reims le 16 juillet. Outre le repos des troupes, comme vous vous en doutez, traverser la Champagne en évitant les Bourguignons est une chose fort compliquée. D'abord, l'armée royale parvient à contourner Auxerre, mais ne peut éviter Troyes (où l'assaut aurait été lancé avant que la ville ne se rende). La même chose s'est déroulée juste après à Châlons (la ville s'est rendue et les Français ont donc pu continuer leur progression vers Reims).  
*« Ainsi, pour tous les Hommes, l'envie comme beaucoup d'autres est la dérogation à la loi de l'amour du prochain » (Rom 13:9).  
*Par rapport au supposé béguin de Thibaut d'Armagnac pour Jeanne, c'est un simplement arrangement de ma part. Initialement, il y a bien des rumeurs de cette teneur à propos de Guy XIV de Laval. Comme je n'évoque pas ce dernier dans cette fiction, je me suis dit que je pouvais au moins évoquer la question d'une éventuelle attirance de l'un de ses compagnons d'armes. Thibaut d'Armagnac reste historiquement un compagnon très fidèle à Jeanne, qui plus est très jeune, cela reste donc relativement plausible.  
*Le brevet de noblesse pour la famille d'Arc est signé en décembre 1429. __À__ ce moment-là, Jeanne est cible de violentes cabales, mais je n'évoque pour l'instant pas le sujet.  
__*René d'Anjou ne devient duc de Bar que l'année suivante, à la mort de son grand-oncle, Louis Ier. __À noter que son union avec __Isabelle de Lorraine en 1420 après le traité de Foug de 1419 signe de facto l'union des duchés de Lorraine (dont hérite Isabelle) et de Bar (dont René hérite par son grand-oncle) afin de favoriser la paix entre ces deux territoires rivaux (quoi que chaque duché garde son indépendance). René d'Anjou __est d'ailleurs officiellement présent au sacre afin de rendre hommage au Roi au nom du duché de Lorraine et de Bar._

* * *

**Notes de fin: **Rien de particulier à vous dire, sinon que Jean Poton est devenu à plusieurs reprises dans mes brouillons "Jean Potins" (ce qui lui va, selon moi, plutôt bien).

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la continuation des batailles contre l'avis de Jeanne ? De la cérémonie du sacre ? Est-ce que ses lettres de noblesse vont lui être utiles ? Vous croyez qu'elle va repartir à Paris ? (...spoiler : ouvrez un manuel d'Histoire xD) (quoi que rien ne dise que je suive la trame historique tout du long) (oups) (j'ai dit quelque chose ?) (je n'ai rien dit !)

Dans le sixième chapitre, on renverse la tendance : Jeanne devient l'Ennemie.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Jeanne l'Ennemie

Un bref récapitulatif des personnages principaux :

\- **Charles VII** : le Roi de France, officiellement sacré en présence de Jeanne d'Arc et de ses compagnons le 17 juillet 1429 à la cathédrale de Reims, qui vient d'être libérée (chapitre précédent). Après l'Orléanais, il souhaite reconquérir Paris ainsi que la Normandie grâce aux conseils de son ami proche, Jean II d'Alençon.

\- **Henri VI** : Roi d'Angleterre et seigneur d'Irlande. Il est aussi le deuxième héritier (contesté) de la couronne de France. Il y a donc officiellement deux Rois de France à ce moment là, Henri VI étant soutenu par les Anglais et les Bourguignons, et Charles VII étant soutenu par les Armagnacs et par Jeanne.

\- **Jeanne d'Arc** : une Sorcière et une voyante originaire de Lorraine, éduquée dans la foi catholique. Elle est un soutien indéfectible au Roi Charles VII. Elle est à la tête de l'armée qui libère Orléans de son siège le 8 mai 1429 (chapitre 4) puis Reims (chapitre 5).

\- **Jean et Pierre d'Arc** : les deux frères qui accompagnent Jeanne dans ses aventures.

\- **Robert de Baudricourt** (Sorcier) : le capitaine de Vaucouleurs, dans le duché de Bar. Fidèle à Charles VII, il fournit une escorte à Jeanne pour qu'elle rejoigne Chinon. Il a fait un serment inviolable avec Jeanne.

\- **Jean de Metz** (Sans Pouvoir) et **Bertrand de Poulengy** (Sorcier) : nobles fidèles à Charles VII. Ils font partie de l'escorte de Jeanne jusqu'à Chinon. Bertrand de Poulengy est celui qui a lié Robert de Baudricourt et Jeanne avec le serment inviolable (chapitre 2). Il est aussi celui qui l'équipe avant le début des batailles, et l'emmène notamment faire fondre sa baguette dans une épée.

\- **Jean II d'Alençon** (Sans Pouvoir) : il rencontre Jeanne en 1429 à Chinon (chapitre 3) et rejoint son armée. Il devient l'un de ses amis proches au point qu'elle le surnomme son "Gentil Duc". Après l'Orléanais, il convainc le Roi de reconquérir tout de suite Paris ainsi que la Normandie.

\- **Jean Poton et Étienne de Vignoles, dit La Hire** (Sorciers) : nobles fidèles à Charles VII. Ils rencontrent Jeanne en 1429 à Blois (chapitre 3) et deviennent ses amis proches.

\- **Thibaut d'Armagnac** (Sans Pouvoir) : très jeune seigneur venu de Gascogne, l'un des plus fervents admirateurs de Jeanne, qu'il rencontre en 1429 à Blois (chapitre 3), on dit qu'il aurait un faible pour Jeanne (précédent chapitre).

* * *

Voici le sixième chapitre, où Jeanne va sans doute vivre ses pires expériences guerrières.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Jeanne l'Ennemie**

* * *

« De l'amour ou haine que Dieu a pour les Anglais, je n'en sais rien, mais je  
sais bien qu'ils seront tous boutés hors de France, excepté ceux qui y périront »  
(_Procès de Jeanne d'Arc, 7ème interrogatoire, 15 mars 1431_)

* * *

Voilà qu'à l'été 1429, la Loire était repassée aux mains de l'armée royale et Charles VII avait été légitimé comme seul tenant de la couronne française. Jeanne en fut dévastée, mais les voix s'étaient enfin tues. Elle en avait bien entendu parlé à ses frères, à Bertrand de Poulengy, ainsi qu'à Étienne de Vignoles, pour savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire après le sacre. Jean avait immédiatement suggéré qu'ils rentrent tous les trois à Domrémy comme elle avait, semblait-il, réalisé la prophétie, et Jeanne avait refusé net :

« Si l'Orléanais et la Champagne sont libérés, Paris nous attend toujours.  
— Les Saints ne parlent peut-être plus, mais Dieu m'inspire de continuer à livrer bataille, avait renchéri Pierre, se rangeant du côté de sa sœur. »

À dire vrai, leur grand frère n'avait pas été étonné de leur réponse. Il avait simplement haussé les épaules : lui-même nourrissait l'envie profonde de continuer les combats, mais il avait aussi envie de retrouver ses parents, Jacquemin, ainsi que leur plus jeune sœur Catherine qui avait sans doute bien grandi loin d'eux. Jean ne comptait pas, loin de là, poser les armes pour toujours, mais il souhaitait au moins se reposer un temps. Jean II d'Alençon semblait les avoir pris sous son aile et il leur soufflait depuis des semaines qu'il comptait d'abord reprendre Paris aux Bourguignons et aux Anglais. Quelque part, ils avaient tous les trois été conditionnés pour cela, et il ne pouvait qu'accepter cette envie vraisemblablement viscérale qu'ils avaient tous les deux d'en découdre. Alors à regret, Jean quitta son frère et sa sœur, faisant rapidement taire les voix intérieures qui lui hurlaient que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il leur baiserait le front :

« Prenez soin de vous… et leurs vies aux Anglais.  
— N'oubliez pas le sortilège Gèle-flamme ou le charme de camouflage si vous veniez à être pris, le singea joyeusement son cadet. Ainsi que les sortilèges de premier secours. Nous connaissons l'éternelle rengaine ! »

Voilà qu'en septembre les armées de Jean II d'Alençon marchaient sur Monceau puis sur Paris, mais bien mal leur en avait pris de suivre le gentil duc dans cette bataille-là, car les troupes adverses étaient cette fois parfaitement préparées à leur venue. À peine eurent-ils attaqué la porte Saint-Honoré que les Anglais et les Bourguignons répliquaient férocement. En effet, il pleuvait sans discontinuer sur les troupes françaises les flèches et les sortilèges de leurs ennemis. Cela emporta d'ailleurs les premiers rangs des combattants, incapables de résister à d'aussi intenses assauts. Jean II d'Alençon fit signe à Jeanne de se mettre en retrait tandis qu'il ordonnait à une deuxième vague de soldats de franchir la porte. Celle-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête. Si cela la contraria de reculer face à l'ennemi, elle n'en montra rien, car elle avait appris à obéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs. Jeanne n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour que soudain, elle reçut un coup d'une violence inouïe sur la cuisse droite qui la déstabilisa. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser qu'elle allait se fracasser le crâne sur le sol, ce fut le noir complet.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle songea c'est qu'elle n'était pas morte. Certains diraient que c'était un bon début. C'était le noir complet dans son esprit et elle avait l'impression que son crâne était pris dans un étau qui l'empêchait de penser correctement. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la masse informe qui avait visiblement monté la garde auprès d'elle avant de s'assoupir, elle eut envie de pleurer : son frère Pierre était là. Il avait veillé sur elle. Aussitôt avait-elle levé son bras pour pouvoir le secouer qu'elle sentit une douleur sourde la lancer dans le bas de son corps. La jeune Lorraine ne parvenait presque plus à bouger sa jambe droite tant elle avait l'impression qu'elle pesait une tonne. Était-ce là le sort que le Ciel lui avait réservé, devenir infirme ? Incapable de se mouvoir davantage, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais jusque-là jamais faite : elle pleurnicha.

Son frère et ami se réveilla immédiatement en entendant ses gémissements, se serrant autour d'elle pour la rassurer. Soucieux de sa santé, il choisit de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Sans rien lui cacher, il alla toutefois à l'essentiel : elle avait reçu un carreau d'arbalète dans la cuisse avant de chuter de cheval, Thibaut d'Armagnac avait porté son corps inanimé jusqu'à La Chapelle, ils avaient perdu plus de mille hommes, et surtout, ils avaient perdu la bataille. En quelques heures, le Roi avait ordonné de battre en retraite et refusait d'engager davantage d'argent et de vivres. Jacquemin aurait ricané à coups de : _tu ne l'avais pas vue venir, celle-là !_ Jeanne n'aurait su dire si c'était son corps qui la lançait ou la nouvelle d'avoir perdu Paris qui était la plus insupportable.

Voilà que pour la première fois depuis plus de dix mois ils avaient échoué. Voilà qu'elle avait échoué. De rage et de honte, elle ferma les yeux. Derrière l'ombre de ses paupières, Jeanne se sentait en sécurité. Si elle rouvrait les yeux, la lumière et la réalité allaient sans doute l'assaillir et la douleur la saisir toute entière. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste disparaître.

On dit qu'à Saint-Denis Jeanne brisa l'épée de Sainte-Catherine sur le dos d'une prostituée dans un accès de fureur, ne pouvant supporter la terrible défaite. Il est vrai que c'est ce jour-là qu'elle perdit son épée légendaire, mais elle aurait été bien incapable d'attaquer qui que ce soit dans l'état où elle était. Nul ne sut jamais ce qui était advenu de son arme : l'avait-elle perdue durant les combats ? la lui avait-on dérobée ? l'avait-elle brisée sur le dos d'une impie pour la punir de sa vie de débauche ? Une seule chose était sûre : si l'on pouvait lui fournir sans problème une nouvelle épée, Jeanne était cependant désormais totalement désarmée. Il était impossible pour elle de faire appel à un fabricant de baguette au milieu d'une armée de Sans Pouvoir et de nobles qui n'attendaient qu'un faux pas de sa part pour lui planter une dague dans le dos.

Jeanne n'aurait su dire ce qui était le pire entre la trêve de Compiègne qui fut alors instaurée entre Armagnacs et Bourguignons ou la vie de cour qu'on lui imposa. À l'instar de son frère Jean, Charles VII sembla penser que la quête de Jeanne aurait dû se terminer avec la réalisation de la prophétie. Le Roi et les Armagnacs semblaient maintenant avoir à cœur de mettre sous verre leur tout nouveau trésor pour ne pas qu'on le leur ravisse. Sous le prétexte qu'elle devait se ménager, elle ne fréquentait plus que sa chambre et les salons. En effet, elle fut invitée de manière très musclée à se reposer à Sully-sur-Loire, dans le château de La Trémoille. La jeune femme ne savait pas grand-chose de George Ier de la Trémoille si ce n'était qu'il était chambellan de France, c'est-à-dire l'un des hommes les plus éminents du Royaume, et qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. À vrai dire, c'était plutôt réciproque, car celui-ci était un homme fort antipathique qui désapprouvait visiblement la reconquête immédiate de Paris et de la Normandie. Même s'il était dans les bonnes grâces du Roi, on ne pouvait décidément faire confiance à un tel homme. De son regard de faucon, il semblait surveiller chacun des pas qu'elle faisait dans sa demeure et scruter chacun de ses gestes comme s'il s'apprêtait à soudain pouvoir la démasquer et l'accuser de tous les maux.

Cependant, La Trémoille n'était pas le seul qui se méfiait de la Pucelle venue de Domrémy, car de folles rumeurs courraient désormais sur elle dans tout le Royaume. Cela allait des récits les plus sérieux affirmant l'avoir vue hurler des enchantements au beau milieu des combats, jusqu'à ceux qui affirmaient que c'était parce qu'elle s'amusait à léviter par-delà les remparts de Paris que leur présence avait été révélée aux Anglais, en passant par certains de ses compagnons d'armes qui auraient affirmé ne jamais avoir vu une seule flèche effleurer son armure car une aura magique l'enveloppait. Au début, cela inquiéta fortement Jeanne, car même si certains des hommes d'armes qui l'avaient accompagnée avaient sans doute bu plus que de raison à leur retour du front, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été de la plus grande des discrétions lorsqu'elle avait été prise dans le feu de l'action. Au bout de quelques semaines, Jeanne comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule sujette à de telles cabales, et que les accusations de sorcellerie fusaient de toutes parts en temps de guerre. Depuis des années, des bruits courraient déjà sur Jean V de Bueil. Gilles de Rais fut également accusé de sorcellerie et d'invocation du diable, et cela en étonna Jeanne car elle était pourtant convaincue qu'il était un Sans Pouvoir. La Hire lui avait expliqué peu de temps avant son départ qu'il n'était pas Sorcier mais que c'était là un combat politique qui était mené, parce que le capitaine avait bien commis des crimes pour lequel l'Église souhaitait le voir condamné.

Voilà qu'à l'hiver 1430 Jeanne d'Arc était confinée dans un château, loin de ceux qui étaient devenus en quelques mois les siens, désespérément seule et ennuyée. Seul Pierre était resté auprès d'elle, mais sans doute était-ce aussi l'occasion pour le Roi de garder un œil sur ses proches alliés. Son gentil duc était reparti contre l'avis royal à l'assaut de la Normandie. Minguet l'avait quittée pour devenir écuyer. Étienne de Vignoles et Jean Poton étaient retournés sur la route. Elle reçut un jour une lettre de Thibaut d'Armagnac qui lui fit grand plaisir où il l'informait qu'il était redescendu en Gascogne pour une guerre privée et où il lui souhaitait un prompt rétablissement — cela avait fait sourire Jeanne, car même si une gêne subsistait dans sa cuisse et dans sa cheville du fait de ses deux précédentes chutes, les potions avaient rapidement fait effet. Voilà qu'à l'hiver 1430, Jeanne était seule et mise à l'écart, et elle mourrait de d'envie de repartir au combat.

Voilà qu'en mai, l'ennui lui était devenu plus qu'insupportable. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à libérer le royaume de France en s'habillant de riches parures et en caquetant dans les salons. On ne guerroyait pas depuis les dîners mondains. « Plutôt trépasser que d'en être un jour réduite à une telle vie de cour ! » avait-elle grondé auprès de son frère. Sans prendre congé, elle avait finalement rassemblé une compagnie de volontaires. Elle avait envoyé une missive à Bertrand de Poulengy pour qu'il se joigne à elle, et avait également rappelé son écuyer Jean d'Aulon. Ils firent partie de la dizaine d'hommes qui s'élança à sa suite sur la route de Compiègne, assiégée.

Les routes — ou plutôt les chemins — qu'ils remontèrent pour se rendre à destination semblaient ne pas avoir été empruntés depuis au moins quinze ans. Jeanne éclata d'un rire franc devant les réticences de ses compagnons. Aucun chemin n'était trop escarpé pour elle. Elle resserra la bride. Sa nouvelle épée faite seulement d'acier cognant le long de sa cuisse, elle songea qu'elle était désormais suffisamment en confiance pour se passer de magie dans de pareilles situations. De son pied droit, elle donna un coup sec d'éperon dans la robe blonde de sa monture et embrassa bien son corps, faisant claquer sa langue avec impatience pour qu'il progresse par-delà les grosses racines qui rendaient le chemin si impraticable. Il fallait qu'ils soient à Compiègne avant le lever du jour, sans quoi ils risquaient de tomber face-à-face avec des Bourguignons. S'ils souhaitaient utiliser les chemins de commodité où tous pourraient les voir arriver, grand bien leur en cuirait.

Voilà que la jeune Sorcière se sentait de nouveau vivre, libre. Voilà que le 23 mai Jeanne entrait dans Compiègne sur les coups des six heures du matin pour porter secours aux garnisons françaises. Galvanisant les quelques centaines d'hommes qui acceptèrent de se joindre à l'assaut du campement des Bourguignons dès le soir même, elle songea avec joie qu'après le siège d'Orléans, aucun ne pourrait plus lui résister. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se trompait.

Voilà qu'après une journée d'intenses préparatifs, ses troupes tentaient une sortie à la tombée de la nuit. Les troupes bourguignonnes du comte Jean de Luxembourg n'étaient situées qu'à quelques lieues plus au nord, à Margny-lès-Compiègne, et ils eurent vite fait de provoquer la confrontation. Tous pensaient que l'attaque les prendrait par surprise, et que la désorganisation coûterait la victoire à l'ennemi. Pourtant, ils furent accueillis par un rideau de flèches qui s'abattit sur les hommes et les chevaux. Comment avaient-ils pu deviner qu'ils étaient là ? L'un de leurs éclaireurs les avaient-ils aperçus progresser à la lisière de la forêt ? Quelqu'un les avait-il trahis ? La première salve avait été dévastatrice. La monture de Jeanne reçut une pointe d'acier dans l'oreille, et cabra sous le choc. Cela lui avait sans doute perforé le pavillon, songea-t-elle. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, seulement de lui obéir. La jeune femme dû s'agripper à sa crinière pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Elle arracha rapidement la flèche qui pendait toujours à son cheval tandis qu'une giclée de sang se répandait sur son avant-bras. Réprimant un haut le cœur, elle chercha son frère des yeux mais pour la première fois elle ne le trouva pas. C'était une véritable catastrophe, et déjà de nombreux hommes semblaient faire demi-tour. Bertrand de Poulengy lui hurla de faire de même avant de néanmoins s'élancer en direction des tentes ennemies. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit, elle ne sut jamais ce qu'il advint de lui. Alors elle fonça à son tour sur les archers afin d'en piétiner le plus possible : si elle était destinée à trépasser ce soir-là, elle souhaitait emporter avec elle le plus de traîtres à la couronne.

« Vous serez tous boutés hors de France ! s'époumona-t-elle en donnant un violent coup d'éperon à sa monture. Exceptés ceux qui y périront ! »

Lorsqu'elle atteignit les rangs bourguignons, elle percuta de plein fouet deux hommes du comte de Luxembourg et elle sentit leurs corps de misérables craquer sous les sabots du pur-sang. Alors qu'elle tirait de nouveau sur la bride, pour inciter le cheval à continuer le massacre, l'un des archers parvint à la saisir par le bras gauche et la tira vers le sol. Elle lâcha l'épée qu'elle maintenait brandie en hurlant des harangues sous le choc. Sans doute aurait-elle pu maintenir sa prise si seulement sa cheville et sa jambe droite avaient eu assez de force pour se maintenir dans l'étrier droit, mais ses anciennes blessures la rendaient incapable de résister davantage. Alors que son cheval s'élançait hors du groupement d'hommes, elle bascula sur le flanc et heurta le sol dur et ses roches dans un craquement atroce. Du sang poisseux se répandit alors sur son visage. Sonnée, elle ne sut quoi penser : était-ce le sien ? Des hommes s'assirent aussitôt sur son torse afin de l'immobiliser, déformant tellement son armure qu'elle menaçait maintenant de lui compresser la poitrine. Avant qu'elle ait eu elle-même le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, la folle rumeur se répandait déjà parmi les Bourguignons : « La putain des Armagnacs est tombée ! », « Nous avons pris Jeanne d'Arc ! ».

Voilà que le 23 mai 1430 Jeanne d'Arc était prise à Compiègne et qu'elle se retrouvait, pour la toute première fois, totalement impuissante. Voilà que, sans baguette, ses pouvoirs ne lui seraient plus d'aucune utilité et qu'elle ne pourrait plus qu'en appeler aux Saints.

* * *

_Plusieurs remarques pour les féru.e.s d'Histoire_

_*L'épée de Jeanne aurait été brisée le dos d'une prostituée, à Saint-Denis, après la tentative manquée contre Paris.  
*Initialement, Charles VII est extrêmement réticent à l'idée du siège de Paris (et nombreux sont les nobles qui ne prennent pas part à cette bataille). Après la cuisante défaite, il ordonne donc d'autant plus facilement le retrait des troupes. Rien ne dit que Jeanne s'est tapé un méga black out au milieu des combats, mais elle a néanmoins été blessée par un carreau d'arbalète à la cuisse et on l'a ensuite mise en sécurité au village de La Chapelle (au nord de Paris, au niveau de l'actuelle « porte de la Chapelle »).  
*Quand le Roi interdit un nouvel assaut de Paris, il y a une retraite vers la Loire et une dissolution de l'armée. __À__ cette occasion, Jeanne dirige pour la première fois sa propre troupe et mène des guerres indépendantes, ne représentant plus le Roi (mais ça reste assez anecdotique). Ce n'est qu'en octobre 1429 qu'elle réintègre l'armée royale pour le siège de Saint-Pierre-le-Moûtier, qui échoue également. Ce n'est ensuite que début 1430 qu'elle est conviée à rester à Sully. Choix scénaristique donc : je la fais passer directement de Paris à Sully via une méga-ellipse.  
__*Il y a un débat historiographique sur le rôle de la Trémoille dans l'arrestation de Jeanne dans le carré de Compiègne. Il est vrai qu'on peut lui imputer beaucoup de d'échecs et de complots, mais le mystère demeure quant à son rôle ici. Il aurait eu des accointances avec l'ennemi bourguignon, et serait passé par le capitaine Guillaume de Flavy afin de livrer d'une manière ou d'une autre Jeanne d'Arc pour se débarrasser d'elle. Je laisse la question ouverte : a-t-on trahi Jeanne sur cette attaque du camp de Margny ?  
*Gilles de Rais est accusé de viols et de meurtres d'enfants._

* * *

**Notes de fin: **Qu'est-ce qui a pu selon vous contribuer au relâchement des troupes ? Des avis sur la Trémoille ou sur les rumeurs de la cour ? Que pensez-vous du changement progressif de comportement de Jeanne ? Est-ce qu'il y a tout de même des constantes dans son caractère ? Vous pensez toujours qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

Dans le septième et avant-dernier chapitre, Jeanne est aux mains des Anglais et va devoir rendre des comptes durant son procès. Dès la semaine prochaine, retrouvez : Jeanne l'Hérétique !


	7. Chapitre 6 - Jeanne l'Hérétique

Un bref récapitulatif des personnages principaux :

\- **Charles VII** : le Roi de France, officiellement sacré en présence de Jeanne d'Arc à Reims, tout juste libérée (chapitre 4). Après l'Orléanais, il demande l'arrêt des combats dans le bassin parisien et en Normandie après la défaite cuisante de Paris (chapitre précédent).

\- **Henri VI** : Roi d'Angleterre et d'Irlande. Il est aussi le deuxième héritier (contesté) de la couronne de France. Il y a donc officiellement deux Rois de France à ce moment là, Henri VI étant soutenu par les Anglais et les Bourguignons, et Charles VII étant soutenu par les Armagnacs et par Jeanne. N'ayant alors qu'un an à la mort de son père en 1422 (et n'ayant donc dans ce chapitre que dix ans), on fait appel à la régence, assurée par Jean de Lancastre.

\- **Jeanne d'Arc** : une Sorcière et une voyante originaire de Lorraine, éduquée dans la foi catholique (elle est ultramontaine, et ne croit pas qu'en l'autorité du Pape, et pas en l'autorité ecclésiastique telle qu'on la découvre dans ce chapitre). Elle est un soutien indéfectible au Roi Charles VII. Elle est à la tête de l'armée qui libère Orléans (chapitre 3) puis Reims (chapitre 4). Après la défaite cuisante de Paris (chapitre précédent), elle perd son épée et sa baguette. Le Roi ordonne l'arrêt des combats et l'envoie sous l'autorité de La Trémoille au château de Sully-sur-Loire. Elle finit par s'en échapper avec quelques hommes, pour se relancer dans les combats. Elle est malheureusement prise au carré de Compiègne avec son frère et quelques hommes (chapitre précédent).

\- **Pierre d'Arc** : le plus jeune des deux frères de Jeanne qui l'accompagnaient dans les batailles. Il a décidé de continuer le combat et est pris avec elle à Compiègne (chapitre précédent). Jean avait quant à lui décidé de rentrer en Lorraine après le sacre de Reims (chapitre 4).

\- **Robert de Baudricourt** (Sorcier) : le capitaine de Vaucouleurs, dans le duché de Bar. Fidèle à Charles VII, il fournit une escorte à Jeanne pour qu'elle rejoigne Chinon. Il a fait un serment inviolable avec Jeanne.

\- **Jean de Metz** (Sans Pouvoir) et **Bertrand de Poulengy** (Sorcier) : nobles fidèles à Charles VII. Ils font partie de l'escorte de Jeanne jusqu'à Chinon. Bertrand de Poulengy est celui qui a lié Robert de Baudricourt et Jeanne avec le serment inviolable (chapitre 2). Il est aussi celui qui l'équipe avant le début des batailles, et l'emmène notamment faire fondre sa baguette dans une épée.

\- **Jean II d'Alençon** (Sans Pouvoir) : il rencontre Jeanne en 1429 à Chinon (chapitre 3) et rejoint son armée. Il devient l'un de ses amis proches au point qu'elle le surnomme son "Gentil Duc". Il continue la campagne de Normandie contre l'avis du Roi après la défaite de Paris (chapitre précédent).

\- **Jean Poton et Étienne de Vignoles, dit La Hire** (Sorciers) : nobles fidèles à Charles VII et amis intimes de Jeanne. Ils la rencontrent en 1429 à Blois (chapitre 3) et ne la quittent plus depuis, excepté lorsqu'elle est prise à Compiègne (chapitre précédent).

\- **Thibaut d'Armagnac** (Sans Pouvoir) : très jeune seigneur venu de Gascogne, l'un des plus fervents admirateurs de Jeanne, qu'il rencontre en 1429 à Blois (chapitre 3), on dit qu'il aurait un faible pour Jeanne (chapitre 5).

* * *

Un merci tout particulier à **Destrange** pour ses reviews, et qui je répondrai dès que possible.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Jeanne l'Hérétique**

* * *

« Jeanne, croyez-vous être en état de grâce ?  
— Si je n'y suis, Dieu veuille m'y mettre ; si j'y suis, Dieu veuille m'y tenir. »  
(_Rouen, procès de Jeanne d'Arc, 24 février 1431_)

* * *

Voilà qu'à l'été 1430 Jeanne avait été faite prisonnière aux côtés de son frère, de son écuyer, et de son aumônier. Bien entendu, elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de s'évader en tentant de fausser compagnie à ses geôliers, mais elle était sans doute à ce moment-là la femme la plus surveillée de France. D'abord emmenée au château de Beaulieu, elle fut encore une fois déplacée plus loin des combats quelques jours plus tard, là où aucun de ses alliés ne pourrait plus l'aider dans son entreprise.

Voilà qu'à l'été 1430 Jeanne était aux mains des Bourguignons, et que ceux-ci brûlaient d'envie de se débarrasser de la « catin des Armagnacs ». Fort heureusement — ou fort malheureusement — pour elle, la jeune femme était plus utile vivante que morte. En effet, Jean Poton l'avait prévenue : un prisonnier pouvait servir de monnaie d'échange, pas une dépouille. Philippe le Bon, duc de Bourgogne, choisit finalement de la livrer à Jean de Lancastre, duc de Bedford, régent de France et d'Angleterre. Politiquement, c'était un coup de maître. Pour la coquette somme de dix-mille livres, voilà que la Pucelle d'Orléans passait des mains bourguignonnes aux mains anglaises.

Lorsqu'elle fut vendue aux Anglais, elle fut bien incapable de fomenter le moindre plan sous la surveillance de Pierre Cauchon, évêque de Beauvais, et proche allié des Anglais. « Vous devrez répondre de vos crimes non devant moi mais devant Dieu », avait-il sifflé à leur première rencontre, sans qu'elle comprenne véritablement ce dont il était question. Celui-ci la transféra très vite plus au nord, par-delà les terres reconquises et au-delà des champs de bataille. Il finit par la faire enfermer à Rouen, où se trouvait la plus grande base anglaise continentale.

Voilà que des mois durant, la captive ne quitta sa tour que pour répondre aux assauts de questions dans le cadre de la préparation de son procès. Si elle échappa à la torture, les mots qu'on lui adressait désormais étaient d'une rare dureté et parfois même d'une incroyable cruauté. Bien entendu, elle ne doutait pas que même parmi l'armée française certains avaient été réticents à l'idée d'accueillir une femme dans leurs rangs, et sans doute certains la méprisaient-ils autant pour son statut de femme que son statut de paysanne. Sans doute certains avaient-ils été suspicieux quant aux rumeurs de ses dons et s'étaient-ils méfiés de la toute jeune combattante. Pourtant, si des torrents de cruauté auraient pu se déverser sur ses frêles épaules d'adolescente, elle en avait toujours été préservée par les hommes qui l'avaient entourée : Bertrand de Poulengy ainsi que Jean II d'Alençon l'avaient immédiatement prise sous leurs ailes et avaient été d'indéfectibles alliés, le Roi lui avait prêté son oreille puis sa confiance en faisant fi de tous ses préjugés, elle avait trouvé un ami sincère en la personne d'Étienne de Vignoles et, où qu'elle aille, Thibaut d'Armagnac semblait également veiller sur elle… Voilà maintenant qu'elle était abandonnée de tous, et que même son frère Pierre et son écuyer Jean d'Aulon qui avaient aussi été pris à Compiègne n'étaient plus là pour partager sa peine. Voilà qu'elle s'étonnait de ne pas trouver Minguet collé à ses basques lorsqu'elle se retournait soudain. Voilà qu'elle était maintenant seule, à même le sol d'un lugubre cachot, transie de froid et d'appréhension quant à ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle dans les mois à venir.

Elle fixait parfois intensément ses liens et plissait les yeux, se concentrant sur la magie qui circulait toujours dans son corps : « _Diffindo_ ». Les liens restaient toujours intacts. C'était le début de la fin.

Voilà qu'en février 1431 le procès du siècle débutait.

* * *

**_20 février 1431_**

Ce fut l'évêque de Beauvais qui ordonna les séances, entouré d'une bonne centaine de personnes : des chanoines, des docteurs, et même des universitaires… car ce serait la Sorbonne qui rendrait le verdict final. Pierre Cauchon était suivi de tout un cortège judiciaire. Jeanne n'avait, dans sa courte vie, jamais assisté à un procès, mais elle se doutait que l'assemblée réunie tout au long de son audience était extraordinaire. L'affaire avait pris de l'ampleur. À ce moment-là, Jeanne comprit qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'elle s'en sorte, et que si elle avait encore de la valeur vivante, c'était pour mieux mettre en scène sa mise à mort. Autrement, on l'aurait directement conduite à Londres au lieu de l'exhiber sur la place publique, n'est-ce pas ?

« Savez-vous pourquoi vous vous retrouvez aujourd'hui devant le tribunal ecclésiastique que je préside ?  
— Non.  
— Vous ignorez quelles accusations nous portons à votre encontre ?  
— Si c'est celle d'être votre ennemie, je plaide coupable.  
— Cessez de vouloir faire preuve d'esprit, une petite gueuse dans votre genre n'impressionne personne. »

Ainsi, songea amèrement Jeanne, son procès serait _totalement impartial_.

« Vous êtes accusée d'apostasie, de blasphème, de divination, de mensonge, et d'hérésie. Entre autres choses. »

Jeanne éclata d'un rire franc.

« Quel est votre problème, folingue ? intervint l'un des abbés de l'assemblée.  
— Vous n'êtes pas ici pour juger mes crimes de guerre, vous êtes ici pour juger ma foi. Et vous n'en avez pas le droit. C'en est risible, car je me suis depuis les toutes premières secondes de mon existence toujours dédiée à corps et âme à Dieu et à Son royaume »

L'évêque et les personnes qui l'assistaient la toisèrent avec mépris.

« Votre accent est absolument épouvantable, pauvre fille.  
— Je sais, sourit-elle en songeant à sa première entrevue avec Robert de Baudricourt où il avait lui aussi tourné en dérision sa manière de s'exprimer.  
— Cela vous fait rire ?  
— Cela m'évoque simplement des souvenirs. »

Elle continua lentement, détachant chacun de ses mots afin d'être aisément comprise par ses interlocuteurs, et afin qu'on ne puisse plus lui reprocher son élocution :

« Comprenez que de l'amour ou haine que Dieu a pour les Anglais, je n'en sais rien. En ce qui me concerne en revanche, j'ai choisi de me dédier corps et âme à Son royaume et à mon Roi. »

* * *

**_22 février 1431_**

« Quel âge avez-vous ?  
— Dix-neuf ans, environ, je pense.  
— Vous pensez ?  
— Ne jouez pas sur les mots, vous savez à quel point les registres paroissiaux sont parfois approximatifs.  
— C'est vous qui jouez sur les mots.  
— Non.  
— Non ?  
— Je réponds le plus honnêtement possible à vos questions, voilà tout.  
— On dit de vous beaucoup de choses…  
— Je ne sais pas.  
— Vous ne savez pas ?  
— Je n'écoute pas les rumeurs, j'agis. Je suis une femme d'action. »

* * *

**_27 février 1431_**

« Je n'ai pas de Pucelle que le surnom. La pureté est maîtresse de chacune de mes intentions.  
— Vous vous êtes travestie pour mener bataille parmi les hommes.  
— C'est le Ciel qui m'a guidée sur ce chemin. Oseriez-vous remettre en cause les injonctions divines ?  
— Comprenez que votre proximité avec des hommes soulève bien des interrogations.  
— Je ne le comprends pas. Seul un esprit pervers pourrait voir là une perversion. »

Pierre Cauchon fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

* * *

**_1er mars 1431_**

« Voici l'un de ceux qui fut votre compagnon de route »

Derrière lui s'avança un homme rond et gras, vêtu très simplement, tentant de dissimuler les tremblements de son corps. Jeanne le reconnut immédiatement à sa moustache épaisse et à ses yeux minuscules. Jean de Metz intervint d'une petite voix :

« Tout au long de l'escorte qui nous mena en mars 1429 à Chinon, Bertrand de Poulengy et moi-même nous reposions chaque nuit auprès elle. C'était essentiellement pour une raison sécuritaire, Monseigneur, précisa-t-il devant l'air réjoui de l'homme de foi.  
— J'entends, admit à contrecœur l'évêque. A-t-elle dévoilé un jour une intention charnelle et mauvaise à votre égard ? S'est-elle jouée de la situation ?  
— Jamais Monseigneur. Elle imposait tellement le respect que jamais l'un d'entre nous n'eût pensé à la solliciter à mal.  
— Et après ? s'impatienta l'autre. Après Chinon, au cœur des combats, s'est-elle rapprochée d'hommes ?  
— Certainement. Jeanne a eu de nombreux compagnons de route, et je lui fais assez confiance pour assurer sous serment qu'elle a agi avec eux comme avec moi.  
— En êtes-vous bien certain ?  
— Eh bien… hésita Jean de Metz. Je sais aussi qu'elle fut fort proche de quelques-uns, et ce serait mentir de dire que je n'ai pas entendu les rumeurs.  
— Quelle était la teneur de ces rumeurs ? »

L'assistance retint son souffle.

« Dites-le, insista Pierre Cauchon.  
— Impie. »

Quelques insultes fusèrent, et les hommes d'Église qui l'entouraient affichèrent un air victorieux. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur le visage de l'évêque. Il était parvenu à lui faire dire ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Bien… »

Jeanne ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de bien dans cette conclusion. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que l'ancien écuyer de Robert de Baudricourt faisait là. Quoi qu'il puisse dire dans son témoignage, ses opposants feraient en sorte de tourner son récit en sa défaveur.

« Cependant, reprit Jean de Metz dont le front était maintenant barré d'un air soucieux, cela me paraît un peu précipité de se baser sur de telles spéculations. La jeune fille que j'ai connue a toujours eu avec ses compagnons un comportement des plus irréprochables, et elle inspirait davantage le respect et la crainte que le désir. »

Jeanne hocha la tête de contentement. Pierre Cauchon affichait quant à lui une moue indéchiffrable. La conclusion à laquelle était arrivé Jean de Metz ne sembla pas lui plaire. Pas du tout.

* * *

**_3 mars 1431_**

« On dit aussi que vous étiez fort proche de celui qui se fait appeler La Hire, ou même de Thibaut d'Armagnac, insinua l'un des vieux hommes de l'assistance. Au point qu'ils vous courent après en tout lieu.  
— C'est faux. La seule chose que je leur ai accordée est ma confiance. Cessez de me prêter des liaisons et des intentions impures. Vous n'êtes par exemple pas sans savoir que Thibaut d'Armagnac est retourné sur ses terres, en Gascogne. Vous savez aussi le seigneur Étienne de Vignoles ne m'a guère suivie à Compiègne, sinon vous l'auriez pris avec moi.  
— Certes, admit à contre cœur son interlocuteur. Cela n'arrange pourtant pas vos affaires. Le bandit de Vignoles s'est approché de Rouen le mois passé pour tenter de vous libérer… »

Les yeux de Jeanne s'arrondirent sous le choc. Elle ne savait rien de l'épisode, personne ne l'avait tenue au courant d'une telle tentative de libération.

« …Il a bien entendu été fait prisonnier, mais il a fini par nous glisser entre les doigts. »

Jeanne songea qu'un homme de son envergure ne pouvait glisser entre les doigts de quiconque. Étienne n'était pas réputé pour sa délicatesse et sa discrétion. Sans doute avait-il fui en fanfare, emportant avec lui quelques misérables. Voilà une bien maigre consolation.

* * *

**_28 mars 1431_**

« Vous entendez des voix, vous êtes donc l'interlocutrice du Diable.  
— Vous semblez m'avoir déjà condamnée.  
— Vous êtes accusée de sorcellerie. On dit que vous êtes inspirée par le démon.  
— Vous m'en voyez étonnée.  
— Vous dites entendre des voix.  
— J'entends les Saints, je ne suis pas une illuminée.  
— Vous auriez été choisie par Dieu ?  
— Les Saints m'ont parlé, pour ce que j'en sais. Ils m'ont confié une mission qui ne regarde qu'eux, Dieu, et moi. Ce que vous en pensez ne m'intéresse pas.  
— Vous voyez ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers les chanoines. Elle s'en remet toujours prétendument à Dieu plutôt qu'aux hommes d'Église !  
— Quel est donc le problème ? Je pensais à vous écouter être une mauvaise croyante, une _Sorceresse_, et voilà que l'on me reproche maintenant mon inébranlable foi.  
— Nous sommes son autorité ici-bas, vous avez à répondre de vos crimes devant nous.  
— Je n'écoute que le Ciel, ceux qui foulent la terre manquent souvent d'humilité.  
— Vous osez aujourd'hui nous insulter ?  
— J'en appelle au Pape, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix claire, car il est seul tenant de l'autorité divine ici-bas. »

L'évêque secoua le bras, comme pour balayer sa demande d'un revers de manche. Si elle avait décidé d'être schismatique, cela ne ferait que rallonger la liste de ses chefs d'accusation.

* * *

**_6 avril 1431_**

« Non contente d'être une mauvaise chrétienne, vous êtes aussi une mauvaise fille.  
— Qu'entendez-vous par là ? gronda la Lorraine.  
— Vous avez quitté vos parents sans qu'ils vous donnent congé. »

Le cœur de la fille d'Arc se serra douloureusement.

« Mon père m'a donné l'autorisation de me rendre à Vaucouleurs en compagnie de mon cousin », expliqua-t-elle en articulant difficilement.

Elle ne mentait pas vraiment, après tout Jacques d'Arc avait bien prononcé ces mots. Et puis… c'était Jean qui avait lancé le sortilège.

* * *

**_24 avril 1431_**

« Vous avez fait acte de magie.  
— La seule forme de magie que je connais, c'est l'amour du Royaume.  
— On vous a vue lancer des sortilèges sur le champ de bataille !  
— M'avez-vous retrouvée avec une arme de Sorcière, une b... un bâton magique, lorsque vous m'avez arrêtée ? »

L'évêque sembla songeur.

« Peut-être n'avez-vous pas besoin de tels artefacts pour exercer vos maléfices. Sans doute existe-t-il une magie élémentaire que vous pouvez manier facilement à votre guise ! »

Jeanne aurait tant aimé qu'il dise vrai. Mais elle manquait déjà assez de volonté et d'énergie pour les Informulés, alors pour canaliser ses pouvoirs sans baguette…

« On dit aussi que votre épée avait des allures de relique… »

Jeanne déglutit, mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« C'est vrai. C'était l'épée de Sainte Catherine, car celle-ci m'accompagnait dans les combats.  
— Où est-elle désormais ? Ce n'est pas celle que nous avons saisie sur vous lors de l'inventaire.  
— Elle a été brisée après la tentative manquée contre Paris, répondit Jeanne d'une voix grave.  
— Où reposent ses morceaux ? Est-il possible de l'examiner ? »

Jeanne haussa les épaules.

« Auriez-vous seulement la politesse de répondre avec des mots ? s'impatienta Pierre Cauchon. Comment voulez-vous que l'on retranscrive vos réponses si vous vous refusez à les verbaliser ?»

L'accusée jeta un coup d'œil au greffier qui grattait à toute allure un parchemin déjà noirci d'encre.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle honnêtement. En temps de guerre, les armes et les équipements se cassent, se perdent, réapparaissent parfois. Croyez bien que je ne me serais jamais séparée volontairement de mon épée. »

* * *

**_8 mai 1431_**

« Que prévoyaient de faire les troupes françaises ? »

Sans ciller, elle fixa l'homme qui menait l'interrogatoire. Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle comptait rompre ici et maintenant son serment ? Et puis, quoi qu'il arrive, si le moindre mot pouvant porter préjudice à Charles VII ou au Royaume sortait de sa bouche, elle en mourrait sur le champ. Elle avait fait un serment avec le capitaine de Baudricourt. Un serment inviolable.

« Je réitère : quels sont les plans des Armagnacs et de Charles VII ?  
— Je ne dirai rien. »

L'évêque de Beauvais roula des yeux, semblant se retenir de lui donner une gifle.

* * *

**_23 mai 1431_**

La jeune femme souriait, se remémorant la douce chaleur qui s'était répandue dans tout son corps lorsque la chaîne rougeoyante avait enserré son poignet et celui du capitaine de Vaucouleurs. _Garderaient-ils secrète la découverte respective de leurs pouvoirs ? Jureraient-ils toujours fidélité au Dauphin ? Acceptaient-ils de ne jamais céder, face aux Anglais ou même face aux Bourguignons ? S'engageaient-ils à tout faire pour jeter les Anglais hors de France et restaurer la grandeur d'antan du Royaume ?_ « Oui », avaient-ils répondu cérémonieusement tour à tour. « Nous le jurons sur ce que nous avons de plus précieux : notre vie ».

« Quelle chance espérez-vous avoir ? siffla l'évêque en dévoilant ses dents jaunes. La Normandie est tombée aux mains de feu le roi Henri V en l'espace de deux ans.  
— Et le roi Charles vous la reprendra en moins de temps encore, rétorqua l'accusée.  
— Votre seule chance de salut est maintenant d'éclairer les Anglais.  
— Qu'ils demeurent dans les ténèbres, cela leur va si bien. J'ai mené à terme ma mission, et puisse maintenant mon bon Roi vous anéantir jusqu'au dernier.  
— N'avez-vous pas compris que vous alliez mourir, pauvre sotte ?  
— Je mourrais de vous parler, avoua-t-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire que son interlocuteur ne sembla pas percevoir.  
— Ce sont donc vos derniers mots ?  
— Vive le royaume de France. Vive le Roi. Si j'ai parcouru tout ce chemin, ne vous en déplaise, c'est parce que _Dieu l'a voulu_. »

Voilà qu'en mai 1431 le procès du siècle touchait à sa fin. L'Université de Paris rendit son avis. Voilà que Jeanne était inculpée de soixante-dix chefs d'accusation. Nombre d'entre eux n'étaient motivés par aucune preuve, sinon par la conviction profonde qu'ils avaient là affaire à une hérétique qui prétendait être l'objet d'apparitions et de révélations divines. Voilà qu'on suggéra de la brûler vive sur la place publique en figure d'exemple.

* * *

_Plusieurs remarques pour les féru.e.s d'Histoire_

_*Pierre d'Arc a payé une caution pour être libéré. Jean d'Aulon, l'écuyer, reste prisonnier à Clairoix puis se retrouve enfermé à Londres, avant d'être libéré contre rançon deux ans plus tard.  
*Le procès s'étend du 21 février au 23 mai 1431. J'aurais bien voulu m'attarder sur le contenu précis des différents interrogatoires mais il est possible de retrouver presque au mot près ce qu'il s'est dit. J'avais envie de romancer un peu et de me laisser porter plutôt que d'être très rigoureuse historiquement (ou même sur la procédure).  
*La guerre de Cent Ans est aussi le théâtre du grand schisme d'Occident. J'ai volontairement peu abordé le sujet jusque-là, mais la question est assez prégnante dans les débats qui vont mener Jeanne à sa condamnation. Pour simplifier, le catholicisme est à ce moment-là divisé en deux tendances principales : l'ultramontanisme et le gallicanisme. Les ultramontains considèrent que seule l'autorité du pape à Rome prévaut tandis que les gallicans affirment des particularismes nationaux (avec l'émergence « d'antipapes » à Avignon, ou encore en Savoie, et avec une importante grandissante de l'autorité du personnel ecclésiastique)._

* * *

**Notes de fin: **Voilà pour un avant-dernier chapitre un peu plus décousu que les autres, je voulais présenter le procès sous la forme d'un immense patchwork : quand l'évêque se rend compte que Jeanne n'en démord pas, il va à la recherche d'autres accusations, et j'ai bien aimé explorer les différents reproches qui ont pu lui être faits.

Rendez-vous très vite sur la place du Vieux-Marché de Rouen pour un barbecue géant. La semaine prochaine... c'est l'épilogue !


	8. Épilogue - Jeanne la Sainte

Nous touchons à la fin avec un chapitre plus court que les précédents. J'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira. Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre lecture !

Une citation préliminaire alternative aurait pu être : « Si Jeanne d'Arc avait eu du diabète, tout Rouen aurait senti le caramel. » (José Arthur)

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Épilogue**

**Jeanne la Sainte**

* * *

« Nous sommes perdus, nous avons brûlé une sainte. »  
(_Secrétaire du roi d'Angleterre, après l'exécution de Jeanne, Rouen, 30 mai 1431_)

* * *

Voilà que le 30 mai 1431 un bûcher était préparé sur la place du Vieux-Marché de Rouen, et que Jeanne d'Arc faisait son ultime communion. Si elle savait que ses prières seraient ses dernières, elle ne changea néanmoins rien des habitudes que l'enfant qu'elle avait été avait prises très tôt.

Très calmement, elle laissa les Anglais la vêtir d'une simple tunique en toile. L'un de ses geôliers lui avait soufflé que sa chemise avait été soufrée pour qu'elle s'enflamme plus facilement, et elle avait juste songé qu'elle en finirait d'autant plus vite.

Très calmement, elle se laissa escorter sur une charrette qui fendit la foule venue admirer l'exécution de la relapse et de l'hérétique.

Très calmement, elle se concentra sur sa propre respiration car ses oreilles s'étaient mises à bourdonner sous l'assaut de la clameur et du tumulte du public rouennais.

Très calmement, elle suivit le bourreau sur l'estrade, bien en hauteur, à la vue de tous. Car on ne voulait pas seulement la condamner elle, on voulait surtout montrer au monde entier qu'il n'y avait pas de place sur ces terres pour les Sorcières, et pour les ennemis des Anglais. C'était un message politique. Tout était politique, mais Jeanne n'avait pas encore compris cela lorsque ses compagnons de route avaient tenté de le lui expliquer entre deux batailles. Jeanne était trop jeune et manquait d'expérience. Qui sait la femme et la guerrière accomplie qu'elle aurait pu devenir avec plus de temps ?

Très calmement, elle se laissa traîner sur l'amas de bois où elle rendrait son dernier souffle. Personne ne viendrait plus la sauver. Et si quiconque dans l'assistance tentait d'intervenir en sa faveur, elle ne doutait pas que les Anglais et les Bourguignons eussent fait en sorte de placer leurs propres Sorciers dans l'assemblée.

Très calmement, elle offrit ses bras et ses poignets pour qu'on l'attache au poteau central, songeant avec émotion que cela lui rappellerait pour ses derniers instants la beauté du serment qu'elle avait prêté dans le duché de Bar il y avait presque trois ans de cela. Lorsque son bourreau secoua la tête et lui fit comprendre que tout son corps serait attaché au pilier, de ses chevilles jusqu'à ses épaules, elle perdit son sourire mais pas sa sérénité.

Voilà que très calmement, elle s'apprêtait à accueillir la mort. Sa vie avait été une incroyable victoire.

Alors les gaz de fumées s'insinuèrent dans sa trachée d'enfant, se heurtant à sa paroi nasale, dansant en volutes dans ses poumons. Alors les flammes commencèrent à lécher ses pieds déjà noirs de crasse et de suie, et Jeanne sentit son regard se voiler. Elle était impuissante sans son épée. Elle ne maîtrisait pas suffisamment ses pouvoirs pour se tirer d'ici. Elle était désespérément seule et désarmée. Elle était promise à un grand et tragique destin, elle l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. Depuis le procès, ou peut-être même avant. Depuis sa capture. Depuis ses premières défaites. Depuis ses premières victoires. Depuis qu'elle avait prêté serment. Depuis qu'elle avait eu ses premières visions. Depuis qu'elle avait manifesté ses premiers signes de magie. Voilà que son regard se voilait. C'était bientôt fini. Voilà désormais qu'elle mourrait.

Alors son esprit vogua, loin de la douleur, parce qu'elle avait déjà connu bien pire, et qu'elle avait accompli ce pour quoi elle était venue sur cette terre. Cette douleur n'aurait jamais su être pire que celle du regret. Cette douleur n'aurait jamais pu être pire que celle d'avoir ignoré les appels des Saints. Ce fut comme si elle se dissociait de son corps. Elle eut l'impression de devenir une oie sauvage, et de s'envoler de nouveau par-delà les coteaux de Domrémy, comme lorsqu'elle avait un an.

Et lorsque, fendant la course des nuages, elle mira la terre ferme, elle vit son bon Roi enfin couronné. Alors enfin elle se sentit apaisée. Elle resongea aux mots de Robert de Baudricourt. Elle n'était pas seulement une Sorcière... Elle était une Cassandre, et c'était peut-être là la plus belle des magies quand on voyait ce qu'elle avait été amenée à réaliser. Elle vit Marie d'Anjou et la descendance assurée. Elle vit Arnault Guilhem de Barbazan tomber à Bulgnéville mais ouvrir la voie aux autres pour enfin bouter les Anglais hors du Royaume. Elle vit son gentil duc, loin de la vie de cour, guerroyer avec les Bretons. Elle vit Jean de Bueil, le fléau des Anglais — et elle n'aura jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire sur ses pouvoirs, était-il lui aussi Sorcier ? — libérer définitivement la Normandie avec Jean Poton. Elle vit aussi des horreurs : son Étienne de Vignoles, brisé par les armes, ravager la Picardie à coups d'Impardonnables. Elle ne vit soudain plus rien.

Elle s'éteignit au petit matin.

Voilà que l'Histoire continua. Voici que mon histoire se termine.

« Et si Jeanne d'Arc avait été une Sorcière ? », vous demandiez-vous il y a quelques chapitres de cela.

Ma foi… cela n'aurait guère changé l'Histoire telle que vous la connaissez, puisqu'elle l'était.

* * *

**Notes de fin: **Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu mener à terme ce projet, écrit certes dans le cadre du concours "Et si ça avait été un Sorcier ?" (HPF), mais qui m'a vraiment passionnée et m'a fait retomber dans les manuels d'histoire pendant plusieurs mois. On trouve dans les récits des guerres une infinité de détails et d'anecdotes dont je suis absolument friande (et j'espère que vous aussi, vous aimez ça !). Faire le tri n'était pas facile, et ça m'a beaucoup embêté de faire des arrangements scénaristiques, au prix d'approximations pour lesquelles certains historiens me tueraient sans doute (xD) mais j'ai vraiment essayé de rester au plus près du matériau historique, et de vous faire découvrir ma proposition de Jeanne autant que sa véritable aventure, souvent méconnue dans les détails.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre ? De cette fiction ?

Que vous ayez commenté assidûment ou que vous m'ayez suivie dans l'ombre, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !

* * *

_Pour aller plus loin (pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse)_

_*Les d'Arc ont été anoblis comme vous le savez en 1429, et les hommes se font désormais appeler « du Lys » : Pierre du Lys aura suivi Jeanne jusqu'à la dernière bataille. Il est fait prisonnier avec elle à Compiègne, mais est libéré après avoir payé sa rançon. Il fut fait chevalier et finit par vivre de ses revenus fonciers et d'une pension royale. Jean du Lys n'était pas avec sa sœur lors de sa prise à Compiègne. Vingt ans plus tard, il est fait bailli du Vermandois et capitaine de Chartres. En 1457, il devient même capitaine de Vaucouleurs. Jacquemin du Lys, à la différence de ses frères, ne se sera jamais lancé dans une carrière militaire. Sa fille se maria avec son cadet Jean. Isabelle Rommée déménagea à Orléans après le décès Jacques du Lys en 1440. Elle passa le reste de sa vie à œuvrer à la réhabilitation de sa fille.  
*René d'Anjou, duc de Lorraine et de Bar, et Robert Baudricourt, capitaine de Vaucouleurs, livrèrent bataille ensemble à Bulgnéville un mois plus tard. Ils s'enfuirent tous deux afin de ne pas être pris par l'ennemi. À la mort de son frère, René d'Anjou devint l'héritier de la couronne de Sicile et de Jérusalem, ainsi que le comte de Provence. Il maria sa fille Marguerite d'Anjou au roi Henri VI d'Angleterre.  
*Arnault Guilhem de Barbazan, le « chevalier sans peur et sans reproches », l'un des plus grands capitaines français de la Guerre de Cent ans, mourut le mois suivant sur le champ de bataille.  
*Jean de Metz, après avoir témoigné en faveur de Jeanne, retourne dans le Bar. Il est anobli par le Roi. On ne sait pas grand-chose de ce que devint Bertrand de Poulengy, sans doute continua-t-il sa vie d'homme d'armes. Il mourut une trentaine d'années plus tard.  
*Étienne de Vignoles, dit La Hire, aura échoué à libérer Jeanne des chaînes anglaises. Après avoir été brièvement fait prisonnier par les Bourguignons, il continua les combats, mais multiplia également pillages et actes de cruauté à la tête des Écorcheurs. Il meurt autour de cinquante-cinq ans, après avoir été fait seigneur de Montmorillon, capitaine général de Normandie et seigneur de Longueville. Son compagnon Jean Poton joua un grand rôle la conquête de la Normandie et de la Guyenne, et saccagea aussi avec lui les Pays-Bas et la Lorraine. Il meurt à soixante-dix ans, lui aussi sans descendance.  
*Thibaut d'Armagnac continua longtemps de guerroyer avec les Anglais. Il devient capitaine de Dreux, lieutenant du comte de Dunois, et grand bailli de Chartres et du pays chartrain.  
*Louis d'Amboise, riche noble français, fut condamné à mort peu de temps avant la mort de Jeanne pour crime de lèse-majesté. Vraisemblablement à la demande la Trémoille, sa peine fut commuée en prison perpétuelle avec confiscation de biens.  
*Jean II d'Alençon, ou le gentil duc, a quitté la cour et son rôle de lieutenant-général, ulcéré par la place prépondérante de La Trémoille et ayant constaté les difficultés de la campagne de Normandie. Il décida un temps de se dévouer aux guerres privées. Finalement grand mécontent des réformes menées et des accords passés par le Roi, il est l'un des principaux instigateurs de la Praguerie de 1440 (révolte féodale majeure contre les réformes militaires). Félon récidiviste (xD), il fut pourtant gracié et, après avoir été privé de son duché pendant plusieurs années, finit par mourir en 1476.  
*Jean V de Bueil, le Fléau des Anglais, participa à la libération normande et fut fait chevalier trois ans plus tard. Il s'installa à Sainte-Suzanne, la propriété des d'Alençon après la Praguerie de 1440 et la félonie de Jean II d'Alençon. Il est fait amiral de France en 1450. __À__ la fin de sa vie, il écrivit un récit semi-autobiographique où il raconta notamment la bataille d'Orléans.  
__*Le Connétable de Richemont reprend Paris aux Anglais cinq ans plus tard. Il est fait duc de Bretagne en 1457, avant de mourir l'année suivante. Jean de Brosse, nommé « lieutenant général pour le nord de la Seine », n'aura pas eu le temps de voir Paris libéré. Il meurt de maladie dès 1433. Après la libération de Paris, Ambroise de Loré fut nommé prévôt jusqu'à sa mort, dix ans plus tard.  
*Gilles de Rais, fait maréchal de France à Reims, finit par être accusé de viols et de meurtres d'enfants, ainsi que d'invocations et de "pactes avec le diable". Il sera promis au même sort que Jeanne.  
*Jean de Dunois, dit le Bâtard d'Orléans, participa avec Richemont à la libération de Paris, et avec Jean Poton à la conquête de la Normandie et de la Guyenne. Il participa à une des conspirations menées par la Trémoille, ainsi qu'à la Praguerie de 1440.  
*La Trémoille se range définitivement des affaires suite à l'échec de la Praguerie de 1440._

_***Les Anglais capitulèrent à Bordeaux le 19 octobre 1453, ce qui marqua la fin de la guerre de Cent Ans (le traité définitif datant dans les faits de 1475). Charles VII devint le souverain légitime de l'ensemble du royaume de France, à la seule exception de la ville de Calais qui restera aux mains des Anglais jusqu'en 1558. Il meurt en 1461, et c'est son fils Louis XI qui lui succède.**_

* * *

*L'autrice reprend son souffle*

Une review ? :D


End file.
